No One Like Me
by princessoftheoc
Summary: TV Show B,C,S,V,N,J, and D, spend thanksgiving weekend in the hamptons. But nothing is as it seems. Romances will heat up, friendships will be tested, and this will be one vacation our favorite socialites will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just an introduction, but this fic will take place right after Seventeen Candles.

[centerHello Upper-East siders! Gossip girl here. Its thanks giving time, and you know what that means : giving thanks for those new chocolate Miu Miu ankle boots, and leaving our parents to deal with dinner on their own. That's right, the rumors are true.

[b B's[/b house in the Hamptons is open, and what better thing to do than give thanks with your best friends, or your enemies. [b B, N, S, C[/b and even [b not-so-lonely boy, V and little J[/b are packing up to spend thanksgiving in the Hamptons. And I do mean a parent free trip pf course. Thought the Hamptons were only for Summer? You thought wrong.

But will this little trip cause some major drama with our favorite socialites? Well you know I'll be watching. The Au Mer face cream is about to hit the ceiling[b B[/b was last seen crying at on her birthday (poor baby. Well maybe not poor.) because of a pic of [bN[/b and a mystery girl. [bS[/b and [b V[/b under the same roof? Meeow! I smell a cat fight.

[b Seen [/b

[bB[/b getting out of [b C's [/b limo the night of her birthday. That's a little strange. No one knew that [b C & B[/b were so close. But just how close?

[bV and lonely boy[/b grabbing coffee at Starbucks. And how does the lovely [b S[/b feel about that?

[b N[/b meandering through a jewelry store on Madison avenue. Something for [b B[/b? Or that infamous mystery girl?

[bS[/b in Bergdorf's trying on dresses, and looking as usual, perfect in all of them. She did take a peak in the lingerie department. Maybe [bS[/b and [b lonely boy[/b have been sharing bed more ways than one.

[bC[/b standing outside the Waldorf estate, looking very confused. What's wrong [b C[/b? Bored because you've run out of girls to hook up with? Don't worry. I, for one, am always free.

[b Thanks giving has never been so fabulous. Pack your new Nanette Lepour jacket, and your Jimmy Choo muels, we are off to the hamptons! Hope to see you there. But only if you are cute, young, and single. Even a gossip maven like me needs someone to snuggle with in front of the fire.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --

Dear Gossip Girl,

I just saw someone who looked an awful lot like [bC[/b buying a heart shaped box of chocolates in Godiva. Has he gone soft, or has all the eggnog gone to my head?

-Chocolate girl

Dear Chocolate girl,

[bC[/b buying heart shaped boxes of chocolate?!!? Maybe he has gone soft. Or maybe he has someone to impress. Could it be one of the stripper at Victorola,, his dad's new venue? All I can say is, I wish they were for me.

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

Dear Gossip Girl,

I think I am in love with my best friend. He is everything I want in a boyfriend, and he is so sweet. I know he has a girlfriend, but I cant seem to get over him. Please help. I don't normally read your blog, but I am desperate.

-wanna-be-more-than-friends.

Dear wanna-be-more-than-friends,

Sweetie, sometimes it is best to take the bull by the horns. Put on your hottest Chloe baby-doll dress, slide on those new Manolos and forget about his girlfriend. She wont match you in fabulousness, in less of course she is perfect. In witch case, flirt shamelessly and see what happens. Remember, good girls never get what they want.

XOXO,

Gossip girl

Dear Gossip Girl,

I think I might love someone. But I don't like the feeling of love, nor do I ever feel like this. I am a sleep with and then ditch kind of guy, with most girls. And I like it like that. The person I am in love with, is my best friend's ex, and I know its wrong. Not that wrong ever stopped me before. I don't know what to do.

-confused in love

Dear Confused in Love,

Don't worry, babe. Love is a completely normal feeling. Now I am wondering who it is you are in love with, but that is besides the point. Like I said, flirting shamelessly is the key. Get closer to her. And about your best friend… Shh. Don't worry, I wont tell.

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

XOXO,

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl [/center


	2. Hamptons Plans

Blair Waldorf selected a Marc Jacobs sundress and threw it in to her Louis Vitton suitcase. She was packing for the thanksgiving trip to the Hamptons, an idea that she herself had come up with. Her mom, was going to be gone for fashion week, leaving her all alone. Not that, that was anything new. Her father, was busy with his boyfriend's family and therefore couldn't make it.

The last thing Blair was going to do was spend the thanksgiving holiday alone. She had contemplated forgetting about everything, and just spending the day at Bliss, but that didn't seem that amazing. So, with a call to Serena, who was with Dan, the hamptons plans were formed. Serena insisted that Dan come, who then insisted that Vanessa come as well. But before ending this conversation, Serena had said that she needed to talk to Blair in person, about something important.

Blair had already planned upon inviting Jenny, as a peace offering. Jenny did have potential, and almost reminded Blair of a younger version of her. It was Nate that was the problem. The night before, he missed her birthday. How dare he?? She was crushed to see him with that mystery blonde. But there was someone else that she had been thinking about. Chuck Bass.

She had slept with him, not once, but twice. She kept telling herself that it was only revenge on Nate. That was all it could be right? He was Chuck Bass. There was no way she felt anything for that heinous, self-absorbed ass. It just couldn't be possible.

No one could ever know about her and Chuck. It would be all over gossip girl before she even had time to figure out her feelings. But she did miss Nate. Nate and his sexy green eyes, and dark hair…no the dark hair was Chuck. Wait why was she thinking of Chuck? Could it be possible that our own Little Miss B could have feelings for the womanizer of the Upper East Side?!?

"Serena. I don't quite see why we have to with her. Everything was fine the way it was. And you know Blair and me don't really get along. And me and Chuck aren't exactly best friends either," Dan complained. Serena only laughed. "No one's best friends with Chuck Bass. And Blair will behave herself," Serena said, kissing Dan. She figured a little kissing couldn't hurt.

Dan didn't want to go to Blair's house in the Hamptons. He didn't exactly fit in with anyone who was going, except for Vanessa and Jenny. And Serena didn't want Vanessa and Dan sitting by the fire together while she partied. Some things were just a little too close for comfort? What you worried about **S**? Snuggling by the fire isn't so bad. In less said snuggling is done naked…in that case….

"Mmm. Alright. I'll go. But only for you," Dan said, leaning in and kissing Serena's soft, full lips again. It was hard to say no to her. Plus he Nate was going, and he knew about Serena's hook up with Nate. Not that he was a jealous guy. He had the most amazing girl on the Upper East Side. _Conceited much? _

"Oh and by the way, I invited Vanessa. Well, I didn't really. Jenny more or less did," Serena said, trying to keep a happy attitude. Vanessa may not have been her favorite person, but she knew that Vanessa was Dan's friend. She would put up with her. That was part of Serena Van Der Woodsen's charm.

"That's great. Yet awkward," Dan commented, grabbing Serena's hand. They were lying on the bed, in Serena's room, in the palace. They had just finished watching The Notebook, a request from Serena. "It won't be awkward. I'm not going to let it be, because I care about you," Serena said lovingly. "Hold on. I need to text Blair."

_Looks like __**S**__ has gone soft. But our favorite Upper East Side socialite can't stay that innocent for that long. I'm betting my new balenciaga on it. Because as all you Upper East Siders know, you can't keep a bad girl down._

Blair, having finally finished her packing (she was sure her bags weighed more than her limo) was off for shopping on Madison Avenue. She needed something new to really woo Nate. Although she knew that he missed her birthday, he had to still have feelings for her. All she needed to do, was bring those feelings back out. And forget about the ones that kept creeping in her head, involving a certain vulgar pig. _Wishful thinking, __**B.**_

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. ONE NEW TEXT, it read. She clicked it open, hoping it was a heartfelt apology from Nate.

B- I know about you and Chuck. How could you do this to Nate? I need to talk to you. I cant believe it. You and Chuck?

XOXO

Serena


	3. Its Something Called Love

Chuck Bass stood on Madison avenue, in a daze. He was on his way to Victorola, his dad's latest venue, to help draw up some plans for it. Ever since sleeping with Blair the second time, two days before, he was in a daze. Nothing seemed to matter but her. And he hated it. Chuck Bass was not falling for a girl. This just didn't happen.

Blair had only been in contact with him once since her seventeenth birthday, and it had been a text forwarded to everyone about the weekend in the Hamptons. He hadn't seen her at all since she picked up her dress, strewn on the floor of the guest bedroom, at Kati's house. God she had looked so beautiful. No. She looked hot, like every other girl. She was nothing special.

_Awww. Poor __**C**__. Denial is the first step to solving any problem, sweetie. _

No. Blair was different. As much as he wanted to grope some other girl, and forget about Blair, he couldn't. Her chestnut hair, and huge doe like eyes. The way she fit in to his arms. Chuck shook his head. This was sick. He was beginning to sound like a hallmark card. _It's something called love, and apparently someone is a little new at it._

As he passed by La Perla, he though of Blair. The little lacy underwear she always wore, she had gotten there. Not that they were on very long in his presence In fact, Chuck observed, a lot of girls do.He stopped in front of the store to stare at a all blonde, modeling the underwear in the store. He just had to walk in. _Now there's our __**C**_

But someone else caught his eye. He saw a brunette, with chestnut curls, and a tiny adorable body emerge from one of the changing rooms, wearing nothing but a pair of satin boyshorts, and a bra. _Remember Upper Eastsiders, Exhibition is always better than Prohibition. _She was trying to find a sales woman to help her with the items. Chuck Bass knew this girl: Blair Cornelia Waldorf. Looking better than ever.

"Waldorf1" He called. Blair turned around and then seeing him turned bright red._ Nothing __**C **__hasn't seen before. _"Bass," she retorted looking angry. "What brings you here? Picking up something for your booty call with one of the Victorola girls?" Blair deadpanned. Chuck slightly recoiled. She still thought he was the same pompus pig.

"Not unless that girl is you. What do you say you purchase that and we head back to my pent house?" Chuck said, smirking at her and gesturing toward the outfit. Blair shot him a threatening look, as if to tell him to shut up. "Only in your dreams Bass. I'm actually picking this out for Nate. I presume you got my text about the Haptons?" Blair said. She was always so prissy. And damn Nathaniel, Chuck thought. He got to enjoy he in those tiny lacy things.

"Yeah. I don't know if I really want to go. I'm sure you will be super glued at the lips with Nate," Chuck replied, hotly. It was a sore subject. He didn't even know if Blair and Nate were back together, but he didn't want to see her doing some other guy. Even if that other guy was his best friend. _Way to be selfless._

"You only wish it was you. We aren't even back together yet," Blair said, fingering the pink bow on her bra. It did feel weird seeing Chuck again. Part of her wanted to run away from the oafish pig, and part of her wanted to kiss him, and run her fingers across his chest.

"Oh. He'll take you back. Anyone would." Chuck fidgeted with his watch. He was never good at giving complements, and he was trying desperately not to stare at her cleavage, or her long legs. Blair smiled, her sexiest smile. "what do you mean?" she asked. Chuck shook his head. "I don't know. Blair. You're…well…amazing..," Chuck said, looking at his feet. Blair smiled and then her face contorted into a frown. She stared him down. "Chuck. Not back to this. Two nights ago, I was just fulfilling your bet," She said.

Blair didn't mean what she was saying. She wanted to mean it. She wanted so badly to go back to Nate and never think of Chuck again. But he was her first, and she was wearing his necklace. But that didn't mean that she couldn't try to forget him. Chuck took a step closer to her. He couldn't help it. He felt crushed. All it was was a bet. He reached out to her bare neck, and played with the necklace.

"You're wearing it." Blair took a haughty step back. "Stop man handling me!" she exclaimed. Chuck sheepishly backed up. He couldn't believe he had fallen for her. There was a strange feeling in his stomach, and he hated it. Those butterflies. Damn them, and Nathaniel.

"Chuck. I need to finish trying these on," Blair said holding up a stack of bras. "But I'll see you in the hamptons tomarrow, if you aren't off doing it with someone else." Chuck cringed again. She couldn't give up the fact that he could be a womanizer. "Okay. I'll see you." _The great Chuck Bass? Backing down?_


	4. Always Worth It

Jenny sat in her room packing alongside Vanessa. She was trying, to no avail to put together amazing outfits for the Hamptons. None of her clothes seemed to be right. She pulled out a pink ruffled blouse and sighed. It was tossed in the never-wear-in-public-pile.

Vanessa was already packed, and was still in a state of shock that she was invited. Jenny placed a pair of Jimmy Choo sling backs that she had bought on sale, in the yes pile, and turned to Vanessa. "How are you all packed this fast?" Jenny asked. Vanessa smiled, and she shook her head, her bright orange earrings shaking. "I packed in like ten miniutes because I didn't analyze each piece of clothing." _Maybe if you would have, you just may have noticed that plastic jewelry is never in style. _

Jenny smiled. Vanessa was always so unique. She couldn't care less that her shoes were vintage, or that band tee shirts were an upper eastside style no-no. "I just want to make a good impression on Blair and Serena," Jenny explained. Vanessa's face frowned. "Why does it matter what they think? They aren't worth it Jenny." Vanessa commented, taking on a motherly approach. _Excuse moi? We as Upper Eastsiders are always worth it._

Vanessa wouldn't ever understand. Jenny tucked a long blonde lock behind her ear as she sized up a dress she had gotten for half off at Bloomingdales. "Vanessa. If you don't like them, then why are you going? It is Blair's house in the hamptons after all."

Vanessa smiled. "Dan invited me," she said. The moment she said the name Dan, her whole face seemed to light up.

Jenny noticed this change in expression. Just at the mention of Dan, Vanessa was glowing. _Love will do that to you._ "Wait a second! You don't like my brother do you? Like, Like Like. Not like friends like?" Jenny babbled. Vanessa shook her head. "No. Of course not. I mean he is like family." Then a sheepish look came over her face. "Well maybe I do."

Nate Archibald looked at his Blackjack phone sitting on the coffee table in Chuck's penthouse. It was buzzing, and the name Blair flashed on the screen. One new text.

**B:** Hey Natie. I was just in La Perla, and thinking of you. Anyways I really want to rethink this whole break up thing.

Nate's brain flashed a thousand different thoughts. Most of which involving Blair in lingerie. He did still love her. Maybe they could try things. They had so many memories together. All the times they had kissed, and all the parties they had attended. _Aww. Our own __**N**__ is getting sappy._

He had to text her back. Maybe they could fix things. And with the Hampton trip the next day, it would be awkward if they didn't. Nate missed the way her body fit into his, and how she was so familiar.

**N:** Sounds good. I miss you B. I want to fix this, because we have something special.

Nate knew his text sounded sappy but girls liked sappy. Just suddenly, Chuck burst into the door of the hotel room. He looked frazzled and very jumpy. Nate knew that look: Chuck was up to something involving some girl. _Oh, and just what girl are we talking about here? Perhaps little miss __**b**__ knows…_

"Hey," Nate called. Chuck looked up at him. "Nathaniel. I can't talk now. I have to pack…for the hamptons." Nate was the last person he wanted to see. The girl of his dreams was in love with Nate. Chuck wasn't used to not getting the girl, and he didn't like it one bit._ Sorry baby, that's called life._

"Okayyy," Nate said, confused. "I was just texting Blair." A scowl swept over Chuck's face, and he ran over to the couch. Chuck leaned over Nate's shoulder to look at the phone. "What did she say?" He asked quickly. Nate gave him a quizzical look. "I thought you had to pack?" Chuck shook his head. "I can just stay in these clothes for a week. Its not like there are any girls who would notice."

Blair woke up Saturday morning with a smile on her face. Her and Nate were back together and the world was all right. Everything was incredible. She jumped out of bed, and checked her phone. If she was lucky, there would be a sweet good morning message from Nate. There was one message. Chuck. Great. Exactly what she needed in the morning: a dose of a pomus deviant pervert to wake her up. _Maybe__** B, **__you'd like it a little more if you woke up in bed with said pervert._

**C: **B. I'm not going to the hamptons. Have fun with Nate.

Blair looked in shock at the text. He wasn't coming? She almost felt bad. Chuck had to come. But, wait. Why the heck did she want him to come anyways? He was always making his little crass comments about everything. _I hear that tuns some people on._

Blair couldn't let him not come. Something inside of her wanted Chuck to come. She couldn't explain why…

**B: **Fine then. Be an ass about it, just because I don't want you like every other Upper East side girl.

Blair was satisfied with her response. It was just witty enough, but it would make him want to come. She knew he liked it when she was angry. Wait. What the heck was she thinking? She didn't want him to like her. She was with Nate, and happy.

**C:** Oh, I'm not worried about you not wanting me, Waldorf. I know deep down that no girl can resist the Bass charm.

Blair scoffed. What a jerk. He really thought he was that great. She couldn't stop her fingers from sliding across the keypad of her EnV rapidly.

**B:** Conceited much? For a guy who gets as much experience as you claim you do, it wasn't even that good.

_I thought you enjoyed it __**B.**__ Is the lovely __**B**__ playing hard to get?__ Wait, isn't she with __**N?**_

There that would bother him. Blair left her phone for a moment to put on a eggplant colored sundress, tights, her favorite Chanel ballet flats, and a head band. Blair needed almost no makeup, as she looked perfect. Suddenly her maid, Svetlana called up the stairs.

"Miss Blair. Serena is here to see you." Blair grimaced. She still hadn't talked to Serena about Chuck, and now that Serena knew, that conversation was sure to occur. "Send her up," Blair yelled.

Serena bounded in, all smiles. "Hey Blair!" she said, flopping down on her bed. Just then Blair's phone buzzed. Serena who was pretty much family, picked up the phone and opened it much to Blair's shock. Blair tried to grab it form her, but she was aready reading the text.

"Um. B, Chuck texted you. He says "You know you loved it. It's not like you have anything to compare it to. By the way, I think I will go to the hamptons. The memory of you in your La Perla underwear yesterday keeps replaying in my mind," Serena spat out.


	5. Gossip Girl Blog

**Hey Upper- East siders! **

Gossip girl here. That infamous trip to the Hamptons, is looming ahead. Even though only the crème de la crème will be attending, you can always live through me. I'll be the girl riding riding in her limo with six new Louis Vittion duffel bags sticking out of the trunk.

I can hardly wait for what is sure to ensue.

Honestly, one of my favorite things in life is drama. Shakespeare had it right when he said all the world's a stage. But why watch if you can intimately participate? Mix a few teenagers as fabulous as us, bottle after bottle of chapange, and romantic history and see what you get. I'll be watching.

Pack your new La Perla thongs because this trip is sure to heat up. And I don't mean the temperature outside. The question is, who will you be curling up by the fire with? And Speaking of La Perla…Well, I know who **B **just might be with. **B** and **C **were spotted in La Perla…together. Oooh La La!

Get ready for the trip of the season. Oh and don't forget your new Dior Addict lip gloss. All the better to kiss with. Mwah! And once again, speaking of kisses, our very own, innocent (_or no,t so I hear)_ Miss **J**, was seen kissing **E**, **S's** brother. Aww. Young love. I remember that. But mine usually involved a lax playing hottie and a vicious ex girlfriend.

But this isn't really about me. Our favorite socialites will be leaving bright and early this morning, and I think I need to remind you that the early bird gets the worm. Or in this case, boy. A certain blonde WASP princess was seen at not-so-lonley-boy's house at 5:00 a.m. Leaving early to make a little extra time for rendezvous in warm comfort of the upstairs bedroom?

**Seen**

**B **and **C** arguing in La Perla. Was it over the latest collection of leopard lingerie? _Or something else involving said lingerie? _

**N **on the phone with **B**, while walking down Madison Avenue. _ Is our infamous couple back? You know what they say about making up….._

**S **and **Lonely boy** kissing in a café on 73rd. _Say whatever happened to __**V?**__ Looks like __**Lonely boy**__ is becoming a ladies man. Or not._

_**Little J**_and **V** vintage shopping. _Hey, has anyone alerted them to the fact that vintage is code for someone's cast-offs?_

**C** walking dejectedly down Madison avenue. He was later seen at Victrola, kissing a certain red head stripper, who shall remain nameless. Seriously, something is up with **C.** _Does he need a little company? I can guarantee I'm better than a stripper! _

Thanksgiving has never created more waves. Don't forget your Marc Jacobs bag, and those new Manolos! The manolos might be helpful in fending off all those guys, dying to get a piece of you_. Or maybe you don't want to fight them off._

Dear Gossip Girl,

I just think I saw a certain brown-haired NYC princess crying outside her appartement! Do you know what's going on?

Bee happy?

Dear Bee Happy,

No, to answer your question, **B,** isn't happy. **S **was spotted storming out of **B's** house, and **B** was left crying outside. [Meoow! Catfight! The only thing I don't know is what happened. But don't worry darling! **B **has **N.** And who wouldn't be happy with him?

Gossip girl

Hey baby,

You said you needed someone to spend the holidays with.

I'm your man. I go all night, girl. Call me, 923-087-6782.

You're hott as hell.

-Hotter than fire

Dear hotter than fire,

F off. Sorry, but you couldn't keep up with me if you tried. I'm not in to cyber pervs. Go kiss some one who will match your level of heinousness.

Gossip Girl

Dear Gossip Girl,

I just got back together with my Ex, and I'm happy.

But she is acting really strange. Like she has something else going on. What can I do?

-Make-up-break-up

Dear Makeup,

Darling don't fret. Trust me if she is hooking up with someone else, he can't be as amazing as you. Unless he is **N or C.** Call your girlfriend up and invite her to dinner. Some place glamorous, please. At least 100 dollars a plate is a must, sweetie. All else fails, break up. Its not like you aren't hott enough to get someone else (_or are you?)_ I'm always here. ** wink wink **

-Gossip Girl.

Dear Gossip Girl,

I have a boyfriend, but I like another guy. He is way older than me. He's 17 and I'm 14. He is also taken by one of the most beautiful girls in the city :[. What should I do?

-not-good-enough

Dear Not-good-enough,

Might I ask, is he taken by me? If he isn't dump your boyfriend and dive in. What could it hurt? It doesn't matter how beautiful she is, because you, are prettier. Flirt, and pull out the mistletoe a little early. _Mwahh! _

-Gossip Girl

XOXO,

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl


	6. Forbidden Love

"Welcome to the Hamptons!" Blair Waldorf screamed, jumping out of her limo. The cold fall air rushed around her, and leaves swirled around. Her family's house loomed ahead, unchanged since summer. Nate, got out of the limo behind her. They had all ridden in one limo on the way there; Nate, Blair, Serena, Dan, Jenny, Vanessa and Chuck. Things were tense in the limo, and Serena kept shooting Blair dirty looks.

At Blair's house, she had read the text message from Chuck and gotten the wrong idea.. She thought Blair and Chuck were still hooking up. Serena hadn't listened to a pleading Blair and had stormed off. _Meeow! I love catfights._

As Chuck got out of the limo, Blair reached over, and wrapped her thin arms around Nate, as she dropped her Balencigaga bag to the ground. She knew Chuck was watching, so she kissed Nate hard on the lips. He pulled away after a moment, and smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling. "I'm so glad we're back together. I should have never let you go," Nate said.

Chuck cringed, hearing this. _Whats wrong, lover boy? Lost your girl? You know what they say: If you really love something, let it go, and it will come back to you! _Nate and Blair just made him sick. He was supposed to be kissing her like that. She was supposed to be his.

Serena glared at Blair. After reading that text from Chuck, she was disgusted with Blair. And there she was acting like nothing was wrong. Serena slided up to Dan, who was getting his luggage out of the trunk. She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey," she giggled. If there was anyone who could take her mind of everything it was Dan.

Vanessa watched Dan kiss Serena with envy. She really did love Dan. Even though Dan had Serena, she still couldn't get the feeling out of her mind. She felt tingley every time he touched her. Not that it happened very often.

Jenny was grabbing her suitcase from the limo drive, and she looked up at the hamptons house looming in front of her. It was gorgeous. Why did Blair Waldorf have to be so lucky? She was lucky in more ways than one, Jenny thought. For one thing, Blair had Nate. Jenny would do anything for Nate.

Ever since the time he kissed her, mistaking her for Serena, Janny had liked him. It was like a school girl crush, because she knew nothing would ever happen. Nate could have his pick of all the most amazing upper eastside girls. He wouldn't want her. _Watch it little J! You might just be more sought after then you think. Guys like young and innocent. _

Jenny smiled and saw Vanessa. "Thank god! We're finally here, V!" Jenny giggled excitedly. Vanessa frowned. It was obvious that she was disturbed by the Serena/Dan makeeout session going on, next to her.

"Yeah. Its starting off great. I'm in this place with all these pretentious people, who I don't even like!" she complained. Jenny laughed. "They aren't that bad!" Jenny said sticking up for the people that she longed to call her friends. Vanessa gave her a condescending look. "and all for him," she added gesturing to Dan. "You know that's why I came."_ Aww. What a dedicated BFF! Or is it GF? _

Once everyone was inside the spacious house, it was time for everyone to get up in their rooms. Balir, directed everyone to a room. Nate and Blair were sharing a room. _Anyone for late night kissing under the covers? Sign me up!_

Serena and Dan were sharing a room, and so were Vanessa and Jenny. Chuck was left all alone to a room. Everyone unpacked they're stuff and then came down stairs. Blair was running around with her phone attached to her ear.

Chuck came up behind Blair and slid his arms around her wait. "Who are you calling?" he asked. Blair stiffened and pulled away. "Get off of me. I didn't know you were this desperate. And I'm calling everyone. I figured we'd have a little welcome to the Haptons party," She spat out.

Chuck took a step back. Apparently, Blair didn't want him near her. She was chatting on the phone with some girl named Monet, who Chuck didn't know. They were going to have a full house tonight.

Dan stood on the balcony of the house with Vanessa who was listening to her ipod. She was lasting the music and Dan could hear it through her earbuds. "Hey, V? Are you ok? You seem a little quiet," Dan questioned. Vanessa just looked at him for a second. What was she supposed to say? _She could start with "I love you, so meet me in the hot tub. Clothes are optional." But I really don't think that sounds like our V. _

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking," she muttered. Dan swung around and smiled. "Well what are you thinking about?" Dan asked. Vanessa just looked at him. She was thinking about how badly she wanted to kiss him. How badly she just wanted to feel his lips against hers. But she could never tell him that.

"Nothing. Just…how hungry I am! I'm going down stairs to grab a snack or something!" she quipped. Vanessa jumped up and walked out of the room._ Smooth!_

Nate came up behind Blair and kissed her hair. "Hey. What'cha doing?" he asked. She was writing down names on a piece of paper. Blair spun around and kissed Nate. "Doing this," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Blair realized that the more she got close to Nate, it was easier to forget about Chuck. Chuck was like a drug; she knew he was bad for her, yet she liked it. When Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist moments before, every single molecule in her body sizzled. Now, kissing Nate, was nice, but not the same.

She knew she had forget about Chuck. He just wasn't good for her. It was forbidden love. Nate was sweet, and hott. He was perfect, and their parents had been planning their wedding for years. It wasn't random hookups. She loved him, she thought. _If you love Nate so much, whats with the necklace on your neck, __**B?**_

Nate broke away from Blair for a moment, and just looked at her. God, she was amazing. There was no girl as beautiful as her in his eyes, except for Serena. But that was different. He was happy to be with Blair. It just had to take loosing her, to realize how much he really loved her. And he was going to tell her soon.

Nate had never really said those three little words to Blair before. He just assumed she knew that he loved her. But after she asked him, and he didn't respond, he knew that it meant something to her. Nate wanted her to know that she was the most amazing girl that he had ever known, and that he loved her more than anyone._ Aww. I think __**N**__ is whipped. But what about __**S?**_

Chuck sat sulking in his room. Noting could seem to keep his attention. His mind kept taking him back to her. Blair. He hated this feeling. He hated not wanting to hook up with anyone but her. He hated loving her. But he knew he did.

And Nate. Damn him. Nate had everything, which meant Blair. Blair meant everything to him.

Chuck tried to bring up his spirits. There was a party tonight, he thought. There are bound to be plenty of girls. But he only wanted to spend the night with one. _You know, __**C**__, I am always available. _


	7. Nothing is right

By 10:00 that night, the Waldorf's house in the hamptons was packed. Most of the people, Blair didn't know. Word had gotten around and people were jammed into the house. Music was blasting, and the lights flashed. Couture and cashmere clad girls danced with model-esque guys. _This is my kind of party._

Chuck was upstairs in his room. He had no desire to be down stairs partying. He only wanted to sit with a bottle of vodka in his room. Because nothing was right. Blair didn't love him, and he was falling for her. He hated it. But everytime he thought of anything, her pillow soft lips came to mind.

Ok, this was done. He couldn't just sit and sulk. He needed to go down stairs and party. He put down the bottle of alcohol, and went down the stair case. The party was raging, and people were everywhere. But one person stood out._ Oooh? A past hook up I presume?_

He saw her standing on the landing near the stairs, when he saw her. The moment he laid eyes on this girl he knew that Blair's little party was about to become more dramatic that a day time soap opera. At the landing by the stairs, stood Ashleigh Divouge: Nates ex girlfriend. _Oooh Lala! A battle of the Exs!_

Well, He didn't know if you could call her an ex. All they really did was hook up. It was over the summer, while Blair and Nate were in a fight. He met Ashleigh over the summer, and she reminded him of Serena. They hooked up on Nate's dad's boat. He didn't blame Nathaniel. The girl was smoking hot. But not as good as Blair.

Vanessa walked around the party. This was so not her scene. She wasn't a party girl by nature. She was more content in her room. Yet she walked around scoping the party for dan. She had long lost Jenny in the shuffle of people, and couldn't seem to find Dan anywhere.

She decided to head up to her room. A slew of foreign films were upstairs and she had an amazing flat screen in her room. Once Vanessa was upstairs, she walked passed Dan's room. A T.V was playing and Dan was laying in the bed watching it. _Guess lone boy isn't a party boy. Like that's a shocker. _

Vanessa wondered in to Dan's room. "Hey," she said. "Hey. Guess you weren't too into the party either," Dan replied smiling. Vanessa laughed. God he was so cute when he smiled. "Yeah. You know me. What are you watching? Where's Serena?" Vanessa asked. Dan sat up. _That's a good question. Where is our little miss __**S?**_

"Serena is outside, at the party. And I'm watching some old movie. Here, Sit up here and watch it with me," Dan said motioning to the bed. Vanessa grinned. She just wanted to pin Dan to that bed and kiss him. _Oooohh. Bad girl._ But she would have to settle for watching a movie.

Blair moved to the music in her living room packed up against Nate, and hundreds of people. Her champagne in her glass sloshed, as she danced up against Nate. Suddenly Nate's lips were crashing against hers. Blair was never one for public displays of affection, but this was a party do she didn't mind it as much.

Suddenly Nate pulled away from Blair and place his hand on the small of her back, and pulled her in close to him. Blair laid her head on his shoulder. Suddenly he leaned in really close, and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Blair."

Blair smiled and kissed his neck. The party swirled around them, and but Blair and Nate were in their own world. Blair did love Nate. It was decided. "I love you too." They kissed and kissed like that for moments, before it became too much for the dance floor.

"Nate?" Blair mumbled. "Yeah?" Nate replied kissing her. They were getting bumped into by party goers. "I want to go upstairs," Blair giggled. Nate smiled at her. "Okay. Lets go," Nate said huskily.

The two of them began to walk upstairs when a female voice called out Nate's name. "Natie!" A girl called. A slutty looking blonde, in a tight v-neck sweater and a short swede skirt that barely cleared the bottom of her Cosabella thong. "Hey. Ashleigh." Nate just looked at the ground.

Who the heck was this girl? And why was Nate blushing? What the heck was going on? Ashleigh draped her arm around Nate. "So how about we continue that thing we started on your dad's boat?" She purred. What the heck? Blair was seething with anger. "Hello?! What thing Nate? And excuse me, slut, but I'm his girlfriend!" Blair yelled. Nat didn't say a word. He just looked down.

"Nate doesn't have a girlfriend," Ashleigh yelled back. "But we had lots of fun this summer," she teased. Blair turned to Nate and slapped him. How could he? Tears began to stream down her face. "Nate. You just said you loved me. And you hooked up with this whore? And to think that I was going to sleep with you!" She yelled.

Nate tried to pull her into his arms, but Blair moved away. "B. Its not like that." Nate pleaded. "I am not a whore!" Ashleigh yelled. She stomped a cheap heel on to Blair's dress, ripping the entire bottom off. Now everyone in the whole house was staring wide eyed at her.

Chuck saw poor blair standing there in a ripped dress, looking embarrassed and mascara streaming down her face. He ran down the stairs and stood between her and Nate. "Nathaniel. Just stop," he said. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Blair, who was crying so hard she was shaking.

Chuck led her upstairs to his room, and laid her down on his bed, gently. She just sobbed, and then looked up at him. "Thank you." She said. Blair curled up in a fetal position, and laid there,, with out a blanket. Chuck got up and grabbed a blanket, and tucked it gently around her.

"Are you trying to be nice to get me out of whats left of my dress?" Blair asked, between sobs. She was always quippy, even when crying. "No Waldorf. Don't flatter yourself." Chuck laid down on the floor. He figured he would give Blair the bed, because he knew that she would not want to go back to her room with Nate.

"Chuck? Can I just sleep here?" Blair asked. She rubbed her mascara off her eyes, but it only smeared more. "Yeah. As long as you sleep in that underwear from La Perla," Chuck joked. Blair only cried more. Chuck turned out all the lights, oblivious to the party downstairs. He laid on his blanket on the floor, and tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly, he heard a little voice call out to him. "Its freezing in here!" Blair complained. Chuck smirked. "I could get that bed and warm you up." Chuck got off the ground and stood up. "Scoot over," He said to blair. Blair moved over in the bed, and Chuck slid in next to her. "don't try anything, Bass. And stick to your side of the bed!" Blair commanded. Chuck didnt respond. They fell asleep like that. It had been the worst night of Blair's life, but this, for some reason, made it a little better.


	8. Its Not What It Looks Like

Nate knocked on Chuck's door. It was early morning, and he needed advice. Not that Chuck was that great in that department. He knew he had really screwed up with Blair. The fling with Ashliegh was only a summer thing. And him and Blair were on the outs during it anyways. But he could tell Blair was crushed. Where was she anyways?_**N,**__ honey, I really don't think you want to know._

Chuck must have been sleeping, Nate concluded. He wasn't answering the door. Maybe he had some girl from the party over. _ You are so right. But who knew it was our favorite WASP princess, the lovely __**B? **_

Nate was sick of waiting for Chuck, so he just pushed open the door. Chuck lay in his bed, with some brunette girl practically on top of him. She had her head rested on his chest and one of her legs between Chuck's. Nate couldn't see the girl's face, but they were both fully clothed, which was odd, given the fact that Chuck was Chuck.

"Chuck," Nate called trying to wake him up. Chuck moved a little and then opened his eyes. "Nathaniel, my boy," Chuck said, rubbing his eyes. "Oh. God. Nathaniel," He repeated, suddenly flustered, as he looked at the girl in the bed. What the heck was going on?

"What?" Nate asked, confused. Why was Chuck acting so weird?

"Its not what it looks like. She just needed a place to sleep and.." Chuck trailed off in response. "What isn't what it looks like, chuck. Who are you talking to?" the girl asked, waking up. Nate knew that voice. He knew it very well. The girl turned around in the bed, and all the color drained from her face.

Nate took in her chocolate brown curls, and doe eyes. Blair. What the hell? Nate was infuriated. What was going on? She was his girlfriend. What was she doing with Chuck? His only bit of good news was that they had clothes on.

"What the hell is going on? Is there something you would like to tell me about?" Nate yelled. Blair just sat there. Chuck got up out of the bed and stood up next to Nate. "Nathaniel. Its not what it looks like. She didn't want to sleep in the same room with you, because she was pissed. I didn't…no matter how amazing she looked…do anything with her." _Not last night…but you can't say the same about Blair's birthday. OoLala!_

"Like that's the truth. I thought you were my best friend, but here you are scamming on my girlfriend," Nate yelled, clenching his hands into fists. Now Blair stood up. "Well, Nate. That is something you should no a lot about. Scamming. Like that girl Ashleigh," Blair said, showing no emotion. Nate knew that the emotionless expression meant one thing: she was pissed.

"Blair. Baby. We were broken up when I was with Ashleigh. It was in summer. It was only physical. I didn't care about her-" Nate said, his voice attempting to calm Blair. Chuck cut him off. "Forgive me, Nathaniel, for getting in to your little love birds quarrel, but you keep screwing her over. And I don't mean that in a literal sense," Chuck said, smirking as always.

"Shut the hell up!" Nate said, to Chuck. He was mad. Even though Blair and Chuck both said nothing happened, he didn't believe it. Look at how they were sleeping. "Nate, Chuck had a point. And that doesn't happen very often. So let him finish," Blair commanded. Chuck shot a smile at her, and the resumed talking._ How sweet. __**B**__ stands up for __**C**_

"Yeah well. Waldorf, I do have a point every once and a while. Nate. She deserves to be treated better. You leave her on her birthday for some mystery blonde, who by the way looked smoking hott," Chuck said trying his best to be serious. He couldn't believe that he was talking like this to Nate. But atleast Nate didn't know that Blair's chastity belt was long gone, thanks to him. Chuck was sure that Nate wouldn't react to well to that

Nate nodded. "Chuck. That's true. I really need to talk to Blair alone," Nate said, pushing Chuck toward the door. Chuck grimaced. "Fine, Nathaniel." With that, to Blair's shock, he just walked out the door.

"Blair. I really want to make this work. Because I meant what I said last night," Nate said sitting down next to her. Nate was pretty forgiving, and he was sure that nothing had happened between her and Chuck. She wouldn't do that. _Honestly, __**N,**__ I am starting to wonder if you really know our __**B?**_

"Nate. Nothing happened between me and Chuck. But I need to think. You do keep leaving me, and I cant trust you," Blair said, with sadness. She loved Nate. But she couldn't trust him. And for some reason, when she woke up, laying on Chuck, things felt right. But they were wrong. She needed to clear her head. Blair couldn't talk to serena, as they were in a fight.

"Blair. I love you, more than anyone else. And I really want to be with you," Nate said, grabbing her hand, and playing with her tiny fingers. There was no way to really say how much he loved her. They had been a couple since the dawn of time, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"I just don't know. I need to think." Blair took her hand out of his. She frowned. Nate turned to her and slipped his arm around her waist, his hand on the small of her back. Blair sighed at this, and Nate continued to slide closer to her. Blair was now crying.

She had done more crying infront of people than she had ever done in her life, in the past 24 hours. Blair Cornelia Waldorf never liked to cry. IT wasn't something she did, no matter how hard things got. But this was different. It was love. But she wasn't sure who it was with.

Nate couldn't stand Blair's crying. He had to leave. As a general rule, Nate didn't do well with strong emotions. "B. I love you, and I am going to give you time to think," Nate said. He got up off the bed, and walked out the door.

Blair lay on Chuck's bed, sobbing. Her entire body was shaking, and tears pooled on the pillow. Suddenly, someone was rubbing her back. She looked up and there was Chuck. He must have come in the room as she was crying, and she didn't notice.

Chuck couldn't stand to see her cry. He wanted to kill Nate for making her cry. Blair meant something to him, unlike other girls. He actually cared for her, despite, their constant witty banter. Chuck lay down on the bed next to her again. He kept rubbing her back, as that was the only thing her knew to do. He wasn't the most nurturing person, but he was trying.

Blair liked the feeling of Chuck's hands on her back. She was numb to everything but that. It was strange but Chuck seemed to have that effect on her. Even when she felt like her world was crashing down on her, and nothing was right, his touch woke her up. It was like nothing else. But Blair couldn't get Nate out of her head.

Chuck leaned over blair, and looked at her. Tears streamed down her face, yet she still looked beautiful. And very hot, he mentally added. Suddenly, he kissed the spot where a tear ran down her face. He wanted to move his lips to hers but he knew it would only make things worse for her. So he stopped, and moved over to his side of the bed.

Blair looked up at him. "I'm just wondering. Why did you stop? But I didn't want you to continue anyways, Bass," she quipped between sobs. Chuck smiled. "Because Blair. I care about you. And I don't want to make it any harder for you."


	9. Scandalous!

Jenny stood in the kitchen of the Hampton house, drinking her coffee, that she drank every morning. Serena sat across from her, and had Vogue magazine sitting on the counter top. "That party was so fun last night," Jenny commented. Serena laughed. "It was. But I didn't see your brother all night. But he isn't much of a partier anyways." Jenny sipped her coffee, and giggled. "The last party he went to involved clowns, and a magician. He was eight." Suddenly, in the middle of the girls laughing, Nate burst in to the room. He looked miserable, Jenny thought.

Nate almost looked like he was going to cry, but Jenny knew better. A guy as hott as him wouldn't cry. "Nate. Hey. Morning," Jenny said, getting flustered. He was so perfect. Hot, older, sweet, popular, sophisticated, and over all amazing. Nate looked up at the girls, frowning. "Jenny. Serena. Moring," he replied, dejectedly. Serena glanced up at him. What was going on? Maybe he found out about Chuck and Blair. Serena still couldn't believe that Blair had been hooking up with Chuck. She could contract some disease, knowing Chuck. _Note to __**C**__: When hooking up with French whores, use protection. Some of us have no desire for herpes, but everyone has desire for you._

"Nate are you ok?" Serena asked, turning her head to the side. Jenny watched her do this. It was amazing how anyone could remain so calm, when talking to Nate Archibald. It truly was a talent. "Yeah. You don't look so hott. Well. You do. But you don't," Jenny added fumbling her words. _Smooth, __**Little J.**__ Looks like our youngest socialite is a little intimidated by __**N.**__ Aren't we all? That body, the hair, the eyes…yum._

"I've been better," Nate said, grabbing himself a cup of coffee, and sitting down between Serena and Jenny. _**N?**__ Two girls. Meeow! Count me in._ "Nate. Whats wrong? Did you find out?," Serena asked. She was referring to finding out about Blair and Chuck's disgusting hook up. As much as she had wanted to tell Nate, and as much as she was mad at Blair, she didn't want to get involved. "Find out about what?" Nate asked looking confused. Serena bit her tongue. He didn't know and she knew that it wasn't her place to tell him. "Oh nothing!" Serena chirped. Jenny smirked. She knew something was up. She would ask Serena later.

"Is something going on with Blair?" Jenny asked wide eyed. Nate was so hot, and older. He had the most amazing green eyes, and she couldn't help but to stare. "Yeah. Last night, this girl showed up. Her and I had a thing last summer, and it really shook up Blair. And now she isn't sure about us," Nate said, staring down in to his coffee. Serena shot a sympathetic look at him. "And then I go to find Chuck this morning, and Blair is sleeping in Chuck's bed. I trust them, and they said that nothing happened…but it was just…strange," Nate finished.

Serena wanted to scream out "Blairs been screwing Chuck since her 17th birthday!" but she didn't. She only looked at Nate and said, "I'm sorry. I would talk to her but we aren't talking." Jenny boldly reached across the table and put a hand on Nate's arm. She was shocked that she did that herself, but then again, she would of done that to any friend. "Maybe Blair's just having some…problems. It'll be fine. And even though Chuck isn't my favorite person in the word, he's your best friend. Nothing happened," Jenny blabbered. _Oh little __**J,**__ so naïve. What I would give to be that innocent again. Oh wait. I was never innocent. _

"Thanks Jen," Nate said. He placed his other hand over hers, in a friendly gesture. Jenny shivered, as his touch, felling all the molecules in her body vibrate. She smiled. "Anytime." Serena just sat there. It was hard for her to talk, because she knew that what Jenny was saying wasn't true. As much as she wanted to think that everything was ok, it wasn't.

Dan and Vanessa sat out on the balcony, looking out at the sunrise. They had laughed and watched movies all night, just like they used to. In the days when they were BFF's. they used to have movie marathons, till all hours in the morning. But Vanessa didn't want to be just friends. She wanted to be more. But how could she ever compare to Serena, the gorgeous girl, who Dan had loved since the moment he saw her. Vanessa thought her self far from gorgeous. She was average looking. And now that Dan had better, he wouldn't look at her twice. _**V**__, We all wish we looked like the infamous __**S.**_

If only she could look like serena. Or at least look beautiful. Then maybe Dan would realize that they were meant to be together. Then suddenly a plan hatched in Vanessa's head. The war for Dan was on. "Hey Dan? I'm going to go grab some coffee. I'll be right back!" Vanessa said. She walked out the door briskly.

Dan sat out on the balcony. He was messing with his new video camera, that his dad had just bought him before they left. He wanted to film something, and him and Vanessa had been filming them imitate movie scenes. Maybe he could film Serena. She would look so beautiful on camera. With his video camera on record Dan started to walk down the hall, toward the kitchen, because he assumed Serena would be there. As he passed Chuck-the-ass's room, he heard a girl's loud giggling. Chuck was probably scamming on some girl._**C**__, if you're looking for someone to scam on, buy me a bottle of dom perigon and light some candles, and its on! Ooohh._

Suddenly it hit him. What if Jenny was trapped in there with Chuck? Dan was always leery of Chuck being around his sister after what happened at the Kiss On The Lips party. There was only one thing to do, in order to make sure that his sister wasn't in there with Chuck. Open the door. With one push, Dan shoved the door open. On the bed lay Chuck kissing Blair. Blair laughed, as if they shared some silent joke, as Chuck whispered in her ear. Blairs hands were through Chuck's hair, and Chuck's hands roamed underneath her dress.

Wait wasn't Blair with Nate? Dan didn't really keep up on this stuff, but he was shocked. At least it wasn't his sister. Wow. He never thought Blair was the secret relationship type. She was all prim and proper. A major bitch. She deserved Chuck, a fate that Dan would usually never wish upon anyone. Neither Chuck nor Blair seemed to notice Dan, and he shut the door silently. Wow. Dan just walked down the stairs in silence. Scandalous!

Vanessa and Serena were standing by the coffee pot, when Vanessa decided to ask her question. "Hey Serena?" She asked tentatively. Serena sup around, smiling as always. "Yeah?" Vaness took a step closer. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "There is this guy I really want to impress. But I don't really know what to do with makeup…or anything…could you help me?"

Dan came into the living room, and sat his camera down. Jenny was in deep conversation with Nate over on the couch and Dan could see the glow on her face. She had a crush. "Hey. Cool camera," Nate commented looking at the video camera on the table. "Thanks. It's a Sony x732," Dan said, proudly. Jenny sighed. Boys were always talking about technology or sports. "Cool. Can I take a look," Nate said reaching for the camera. Dan nodded. Nate started to scan through all of Dan's taken videos.

There were a bunch of Dan and that girl, acting out movie scenes and laughing. Then there was a video, of dan walking down a hallway. Nate, being curious, clicked on the video and started to watch. Dan was standing in front of someones door. There was giggling in the back ground. It was high pitched and obviously female. Suddenly, Dan lunged for the camera. "Don't watch that!" Dan said, strongly. He hadn't realized that he taped the whole chuck/ Blair thing. But Nate kept watching. On the screen, were Blair and Chuck in a lip lock to end all lip locks. There were friendly kisses, their were romantic kisses, and then there were kisses that were just raw sex. This was the raw sex version times infinity. Nate suddenly slammed down the camera.

Jenny had seen what was only the camera, and felt horrible for Nate. How could Blair do that to him? And with Chuck? Chuck was cute, but a pompous ass. Jenny didn't know how to comfort Nate who just sat there helplessly. She just hugged him, because everyone liked a good hug. "I'm sorry," she said to Nate. Nate frowned, and then replied "me too."

_Caught in the act. The cat is out of that bag, and Chuck and Blair have rained on Nate's oh-so-gorgeous parade. _

_Will __**N **__confront __**B and C**__? Or will he simply kick __**C's**__ ass, fight club style. That does mean shirtless._

_Will __**V**__ looks as fabulous as __**S?**__ Fat Chance. But a new hair cut, a little of Dior Kiss Kiss lip gloss couldn't hurt…. The better to kiss __**D**__ with. Mwah!_

_And how about our__** Little J**__? She's playing with the big dogs now._


	10. Gossip Girl blog 3

Hey Upper Eastsiders!

Do you ever feel like the luckiest girl alive? Well you're not, because I am. At this moment, I'm cozying up by the fire in the uber social area of the hamptons, my my totally gorgeous house, watching the preppy boys pull off their pastel colored polo shirts, and do dumb dares like laying in the snow. See, there is a reason why any New Yorker spends the thanksgiving holiday in the hamptons. And it's the same reason people wear Christian Louboutin stilettos or fly first class: the best is just better.

Speaking of the best, no one does it better than Marc Jacobs. I'm a modest girl, but even I think I look pretty stunning in my new Marc Jacobs gold donella dress and maryjanes. Okay, maybe I'm not modest but why should I be? If you were looking this gorgeous, spending thanksgiving in the hamptons, with the most elite people, you'd be talking about it too. As I learned from my mother, its not bragging if its true.

**The Dynamic Duo**

Just so you know, I can't either. The report on these two seem to change daily. Are they friends? Are they enemies? Frenemies? You know who I'm talking about **B and S.** The one thing I think I know for sure, is that there is something that is causing a rift between them. A new boy perhaps?

**I interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this breaking news.**

I'm sure you have heard the latest about what happened at **B's** Hampton house party. Oops. Sorry if you weren't invited. Your invitation must have gotten lost in the mail! **N and B** were getting a little frisky on the dance floor. Especially **N.** Down boy! But then a certain skanky bottle blonde, townie girl showed up. Believe me, by what she was wearing, she wouldn't know high fashion if I threw it at her Clairol Nice 'n easy #102 bottle blonde head. But apparently **N** had a little too much fun with the skank over the summer.

**B and Skank** took part in a little catfight, causing ripped dresses and broken hearts. The shocker of the fight: **B **yells out about how she planned to sleep with **N.** You know the old saying boys: If you put us down, we won't go down tonight. Oooh!

But guess who came to the rescue to a sobbing **B?** None other that the ass of the upper eastside, ** C. **Aww. How sweet. Rumor has it that **C** and **B** went off to **C's** room for the night. (Thanks to party goer ** Kellykat032** for the tip) Something is going on between them. I can sense it. But what exactly is it? I'll be watching.

**Seen**

**D **and **V **reenacting scenes from indie films on D's camera. Were they love scenes? **S,** how do you feel about that?

**Little J and N** having what looked like a heart to heart conversation. What about, darlings? Is something wrong with my darling **N?** I'm sure its nothing that a night with me can't fix!

**S **partying all night long, with some euopean guys that crashed the party. No word on what happened, but she surely ditched **D!**

**C **waiting outside his own door, for **N** and **B t**o come out. What was going on inside? I'm not sure yet, but I think I am getting closer to finding out about this whole **N, B&C **thing.

Dear GG,

There is this guy I really want to impress. I want him to notice me, but I still want to play hard to get. Help?

wanna-be-perfect

Dear wanna-be-perfect,

I could give you lessons in the perfection department, but some are just born with it. Maybe you should take a clue from Hansle and Gretel and help him find his way to you. I'm sure you are already amazing. If he is like every boy I know, a trail of disguarded clothes will do the trick!

-GG

Dear GG,

I just found out that the girl I love has been hooking up with my best friend. I love her, and I can't believe she would do this to me, but I still want to be with her. As for my best friend, I want to kill him. What can I do?

-angry-in-love

Dearest Angry-in-love,

Oh honey! Fight for your girl! She will fall in love with you, because every girl loves a man who would fight just for her. It also helps to be gorgeous, like **N.** god he is yummy. But now I am getting off topic. Since you'll be giving your best friend a black eye, get something to give her too. Dimonds are always in fashion.

-GG

Dear GG,

Help. I am in love. Whipped. And I hate it. There's this girl and she is completely amazing. But our relationship is complexly physical. Not that I mind that, because I love wild nights as much as the next guy, but I think I might want something more. But I don't know if she, or I, are ready for that.

LoverBoy09293

Dear loverboy,

As the song goes, "lets get physical". Yeah, yeah. All that is great, but you need to show her that you really care. One night, plan something special that will keep the clothes on. Well at least for most of the night! If that doesn't work out, then relax. No one would mind being super glued at the lips. I certainly don't…

-GG

XOXO,

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl


	11. That Four Letter Word

A/N: The firs part of this chapter is rated Mature. If you don't want to read that part just scroll down until you pass the dotted line. Things will still make sense if you do that. Please review!

Blair had kissed Chuck first. She knew it was wrong and that Chuck had stopped for a reason. But what he had said to her about caring for her, just melted her heart to mush. Well not entirely mush, as Blair always was partly ice queen. After he said he cared about her, she couldn't help but to kiss him. Chuck hesitated at first, but then he deepened the kiss. He had wanted to kiss her ever since they had arrived at the Hamptons.

Chuck ran his hands through her hair, and flipped her on top of him. "Waldorf. Can this dumb thing come off?" Chuck asked, gesturing toward her ripped-by-Ashleigh dress. Blair smiled at him. "What happened to not making things harder?" Chuck laughed, and then kissed her neck. "Your harder to resist then you think Waldorf," Chuck said. Blair blushed. She knew she was hott, but hearing Chuck confirm it felt amazing.

Blair snuggled up against Chuck, suddenly wishing that she wasn't wearing her dress. She couldn't get close enough to him: she wanted their skin to touch. "Okay. Fine Chuck," Blair said. She unzipped her dress, revealing a sheer pink silk La Perla bra with a bow in the center. Chuck played with the bow, and speaded kisses on her shoulders. "Not bad. And you said you bought this for Nate. I knew you'd come around. After all, I do have skills in this department," Chuck retorted. Blair kissed him deeply and then replied. "If you're so skilled, then why do you have to ruin a perfectly good moment with your cockiness?"

Chuck had no answer for that but to kiss her again. He slipped the dress farther and farther down until she wasn't wearing it at all. God, she was beautiful. She was wearing a matching pair of boyshort underwear, which was very much like her. Very prissy, and very sexy. Chuck kissed her collar bone and whispered in her ear. Blair giggled, and said "your turn." She started undoing the buttons on his shirt, nearly ripping it off.

Chuck helped her slip the buttons through the holes, and Blair slipped the shirt of his shoulders. Chuck began to pull at her bra straps, tugging them down, with each move. He slid the bra all the way down and then removed it entirely. He kissed all the way down her stomach.

Blair grabbed his pants and tugged his them off. She knew she was going a little crazy, but she had never felt as wanted by anyone as she felt at this moment. Chuck's hand slid across her smooth thighs, and cupped her butt. Blair's tongue slipped in and out of his mouth and Chuck groaned.

Chuck loved the feeling of her skin next to him. He rubbed up against her. "you're so beautiful," Chuck whispered in her ear. Blair smiled. "You can cut the act now, Chuck. You've already won me over," she said. Suddenly Chuck stopped fumbling with her underwear, that was still on. "Blair? What the hell do you mean? This isn't about winning you. I've had you since the beginning," Chuck said. Blair moved over in the bed, so that Chuck was no longer on top of her. "you've already had me? Excuse me, but I'm not a prize to be won!" Blair said, sounding hurt.

Chuck signed. Things were coming out wrong. He really wanted to tell her he loved her. But love was a word he was afraid of. No one had ever used it when referring to him, and he never used it. Love was the only way he could describe what he felt about Blair, but he was afraid to tell her. Maybe it was too much. After all, she wasn't even officially broken up with Nate yet. _Like that ever stopped him before!_

But suddenly, by the hurt look on her face, he knew that that's what she wanted to hear. That four letter word that he dreaded the most. "Blair. Its not like that to me. Maybe to Nate you're a prize, but with me, you are so much more," Chuck said, pulling her, gently on top of him. Blair smiled again, and kissed him, running her fingers down his abs. He did have an amazing body, one that Blair had become addicted to. "Waldorf?" Chuck asked, sounding scared. For once in his life, the mighty Chuck Bass, womanizer extraordinaire, was scared. "Yeah?" Blair stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. Chuck sighed, and kissed her before he said, "I love you." Blair giggled. He finally said it. Chuck Bass ahad just told her he loved her. What an un-ass-like thing to do. He really was acting out of character.

"You better," Blair purred. She grabbed his boxers, yanking them down, and he pulled off her lacy underwear. "I love you too," she finished. And the rest was just history repeating it self.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate was raging in anger. Or Maybe that was just the alcohol. He had downed three bottles of scotch, and was drunker than Britany Spears after a long night of partying._ You know, the more you drink, the more your problems seem to catch up with you…._

He couldn't believe that Chuck would do this to him. He wanted revenge and he wanted it fast. Jenny had already gone out shopping with Serena and Vanessa, and he had no clue where Dan was. There was no one to talk to. He didn't want to know what was going on upstairs, or where Chuck or Blair were. He was almost too mad to kick Chuck's ass.

Suddenly, an idea came to him, as he saw the computer, and the camera. Through his drunken haze, he didn't even think of the consequences. With one quick move he grabbed the camera and plugged it in to the laptop, sitting on the counter. He found just the right file he was looking for and he clicked and dragged in right on to Gossip Girl's website. The whole world of the UES would know all about Blair and Chuck within minutes.

With that Nate suddenly felt dizzy. He stumbled backward toward the couch. Everything was spinning and he saw three of everything Nate felt woozy, and sick to his stomach. It was a horrible drunken feeling. Suddenly, his knees buckeled underneath him. And that is when everything went black.

"What about this one?" Serena asked holding up a short blue dress. Vanessa scoffed at it. "Too frilly." Jenny giggled at this. Helping Vanessa find clothes was like jailing Jello to the wall: Impossible. Jenny of course knew this mystery boy that she was trying to impress. It was obvious. It was Dan.

But Serena had no clue. She was happily picking our clothes in Bergdorf Goodman for Vanessa to try on, and helping her with her makeup. "V? Try this one! Its amazing," Serena called, as she grabbed a short, black Tory Burch frock. Vanessa made a face. "Isn't that a little short? And tight?" Jenny and Serena giggled, smiling at eachother. "That's the point!' they said almost in unison.

Vanessa emerged from the dressing room wearing the in her opinion, slutty looking dress. She hadn't seen it in the mirror yet, and was eagerly approaching the mirror. Jenny and Serena smiled and squaled. "It looks so good!" Jenny yelled.

Vanessa spun around to see her self in the mirror. What she saw shocked her. She looked hot. The dress was tight, but in all the right places. The black fabric hugged curves she didn't even know she had. Dan couldn't resist her in this. _Oooh lala. V has discovered the magic that is fashion!_

Blair and Chuck lay in bed, completely exhausted. Blair was sill in a state of shock. Chuck told her he loved her: something that she was sure had never been uttered out f his mouth before. She snuggled up next to him, and kissed him softly. Chuck groaned. "Blair. Do you have to drive me crazy like that?" Chuck asked, smirking a trademark smirk. "No, I don't have to do anything. Its my mission to torture you," Blair quipped, kissing him again. "Well, when you're torturing me this way I don't mind," Chuck replied huskily, slipping his hand along the inside of her bare thigh.

"Hey Chuck? It's kinda cold in here," Blair complained. It was snowing outside, and the window was a bit cracked open. Chuck smiled lazily. "Well I could warm you up again. I seem to be able to make your blood boil," Chuck said, leaning in closer. _Ooh. Up for round two, __**B?**_

"I was actually thinking of drinking some hot chocolate. Don't be so desperate!" She giggled, getting up out of bed. Her curls were mused, and her makeup had been kissed off, but to Chuck, she looked like a goddess. She threw on a bathrobe, much to Chuck's displeasure. "You forget who you're dealing with. I'm only desperate for you." Blair smiled, because she was the girl to make him desperate.

"I'm going to get us some hot chocolate, and then we can think about that warming up you were talking about." Blair turned to walk out the door, when Chuck yelled back at her. "I love it when you talk dirty."

Blair had already been downstairs, before Chuck heard an ear piercing scream. "OH MY GOD! HELP! IS HE DEAD?" Blair screamed downstairs. Chuck had no idea what was going on, but he threw on his clothes, and ran downstairs. What he saw was something he would never forget.


	12. Crashing Down

"Oh my god! Chuck! Oh my god!" Blair screamed in terror. Beneath her feet lay a passed out Nate, who was laying beside several shattered bottles of scotch. What happened? Tears streamed down her face, the second time that day, and she could barely breathe. How could this happen? She kneeled down and put her hand on Nate's stone cold chest, feeling for a heart beat. To her relief, there was a heart beat. He was alive, but completely unconscious. Blair was screaming and waving her arms, because she had no idea what to do, and she felt numb. Suddenly, Chuck was standing right beside her, feeling Nate's pulse and holding Blair's hand so tight, that it felt as if he would never let go.

Chuck felt like his world was crashing down. He had flug on clothes, and ran down stairs to find a nightmare. He only cared about three things: money, Nathaniel, and just recently Blair, and now Nate just lay there. One of the few people Chuck cared about was hurt, and he had no idea what to do, other then try to comfort Blair, and call 911. He got up off the ground and reached for the sleek silver bang and olufsen phone, removing his hand from Blair's for a moment. He quickly called 911, and they told him to remain calm, and that they would be arriving at the houses in a matter of long drawn out moments.

Blair was still crying in a heap right next to Nate. Chuck himself felt like crying, but today had been enough of the emotions stuff, so tears never came. He just prayed to god, that his best friend was okay. What had happened? Chuck knew Nate, and he only drank that much scotch when something horrible had happened. Suddenly, something silver on the end table caught his eye, as he looked up to glance at the grandfather clock in the hall. It was a video camera, and the screen was propped open as if someone had just been watching it.

Curiosity subdued Chuck's sadness for a moment, and he walked over to the end table, and picked up the camera. He quickly pressed play on the mysterious camera, and the screen began to move. Oh shit. The moment he saw what was on the camera, he knew why Nate had downed three bottles of scotch, and it was all his fault. The blissful image of him and Blair kissing passionately filled the screen, and Chuck felt overcome with guilt. Shit. Shit. Shit. Chuck cursed silently in his head. Suddenly, he heard a gasp from behind him, and he spun around to face Blair. She began crying more, and put her head in her hands. She had seen, and was experiencing the same feeling of guilt that Chuck was.

Chuck reached out to her and pulled her close to him, in a hug. He rubbed her back, again trying to soothe her, while counting the minutes until the paramedics would arrive. Where the hell were they? "Blair. It's okay. We'll fix this, promise. Alright? I love you, and we'll talk to Nate. Okay?" Chuck said, trying to comfort her for the second time that day. He was pretty sure it wasn't helping, as he wasn't the nurturing type and had no desire to be. Chuck Bass wasn't nurturing. _Maybe revolting….but nurturing…._

"If he wakes up," Blair sobbed into Chuck's rumpled shirt. The tears nearly soaked though his Armani dress shirt, but at the moment, Chuck didn't care. He just wanted to erase that tape, and erase what Nate knew. It was his fault. Nate could have been gone forever and it would have been all his fault. He loved Blair, but she wasn't worth loosing Nate forever.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Chuck, after kissing Blair gently on the forehead, ran to answer it. It was the paramedics, ready for action, with their stretcher, artificial respirator, Everything looked so serious, at least what Blair could see through her blurry tear filled eyes. Nate, her Nate, had almost drunken himself to death, because of her. She had meant that much to him. Blair just stood there in a state of pure shock while the paramedics put Nate on the stretcher and walked him out to the ambulance.

One guy had stayed behind to question Chuck, as to what happened. Normal Blair would of walked over and taken control, but right then she didn't think she could control any part of her life. She thought she had made a good decision about Chuck, because he loved her. And it was good for her, but it wasn't good for Nate. And Nate must have loved her too. To drink that much and nearly kill himself, he must have loved her more than anything. The thought of this as well as everything else scared Blair.

They rode along in the ambulance, and arrived at the south Hampton Hospital in a matter of minutes. A doctor had told them that Nate would probably be fine, and that they just needed to pump his stomach and get rid of all the alcohol. Blair, sitting in that waiting room chair, cuddled up next to Chuck with his arms around her, was more confused then ever. Did Nate really care that much? He knew. E knew about what she had done, with Chuck, and he only had one thing to turn to: the alcohol.

Chuck sent a mass text to everyone staying in the Hampton house.

**C to S,V,J,D: **Nate's in the hospital. Come 2 South Hampton hospital, ASAP.

He received texts back within seconds. Everyone, was as concerned as he and Blair were.

**S to C: ** OMFG. Wat is wrong? Is he ok? We R coming now.

**J to C:** OMG. What happened? Does it have anything to do with you know what?

**V to C: **I'll B there Bass.

**D to C: **Okay. Was there a camera anywhere near by?

Oh crap. Everyone knew. They knew about Chuck and Blair going behind Nate's back. Chuck shuddered, concluding that he shouldn't show Blair the texts. She was already hyper ventilating, with worry about Nate. After all she had gone out with him since 7th grade.

Everyone was there in about a half hour. Jenny was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to find doctors to ask questions, Vanessa was talking to Serena in a very tight black dress that Chuck thought almost looked hott on her, Dan looked guilty, and Blair just sat there. "Chuck. Get your hands off of me. People are looking!" Blair hissed. Chuck frowned. "B. Those _people_ know. They know everything!" Chuck hissed back. Blair shot him a death glare and her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Chuck. Its embarrassing." Blair took his hand off of her shoulder and moved it to his leg. Chuck frowned deeply. She was embarrass of him? "Yeah. I'm embarrassing but you wearing a bathrobe with nothing underneath isn't conspicuous at all," Chuck said, laughing to himself. Blair had completely forgotten that she was wearing a tissue paper thin bathrobe. _That's classy ass, __**B!**_

"Not nearly as conspicuous as you man-handling me," Blair shot back. They were muttering, so that no one could here what they were saying, because Blair honestly wasn't ready to let everyone know. "You didn't seem to mind my man-handling an hour ago. Actually you seemed to like it quite a bit," Chuck said, suggestively. Blair moved over on the hospital bench with disgust, and the look on her face read: this-is-all-an-act-and-i-really-did-enjoy-it.

Serena looked over to her left at the odd display that was going on. She had been to busy worring about Nate, who she had learned would be fine, and would make a full recovery. As Blair scooted away from Chuck, Serena wanted to run over and hit her, because she had caused Nate to nearly kill himself. Everyone had seen the tape, and Nate had taken it so hard because she cheated on him like that. Serena glanced at Vanessa, who was talking to Dan. Vanessa, did, thanks to Serena's style expertise and Jenny's amazing-for-a-fourteen-year-old make up skills, look amazing.

"Hey. So I guess your camera caused quite some drama? You Daniel Humphrey? Involved in scandal?" Vanessa said jokingly, walking up to Dan. Dan was shocked, and could barely stop staring at her, although he knew it was wrong and looked a little strange. "Yeah. You know me, always scandalous. Um. Wow. You look…um," Dan said looking at his feet. Vanessa, his best friend, looked beautiful, and he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be rude and not say anything about it at all. "I look…different?" Vanessa filled in, smiling, and tossing back her hair. "Yeah. That was the word I was looking for. Different."

"That better be a good different, Humphrey!" Vanessa said laughing. Dan looked her up and down, trying to not look like he was checking her out. Because he wasn't. He only needed to get a better look, and looking wasn't a crime. He loved Serena, more than he could ever love any other girl. She was a miracle to him, and he would never check out another girl, while he was dating the most perfect girl on the upper east side. "Its good. You look great, V. So what's with the sudden change?" Dan asked raising one eye brow. Vanessa fiddled with the silver bracelet on her wrist. What could she tell him?_ I personally am a fan of: "because I want you to want to rip my clothes off" but that's just me._

"Ohh. Um. No reason at all. Its just time for a change you know? Out with the old, in with the new?" Vanessa tittered nervously. She worried that he might be able to see right through that, because he had known her for so long, but that didn't seem to be so. Dan simply nodded. "Like I said it looks great."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**B to C: **sorry about that bass. Didn't want to cause a scene. Meet me in the bathroom in 5.

**C to B: **is this a booty call?

**B to C: **don't be obscene. I prefer to call it a rendezvous.

**C to B: **Sorry waldorf, but things aren't that easy. You can't just call on me whenever you want. I don't think you know who you're dealing with. I'm not Nathaniel.

**B to C:** I do know who I'm dealing with: A self absorbed pig, who I find myself absolutely obsessed with.

**C to B: **Nice save, B. ill meet u there in 5.

Blair got up, pulled her robe tight across her petite frame, and spun around looking at everyone in the waiting room. All those people knew and she could feel them staring at her as if it was her fault about Nate. Oh wait, that's right, it was. Serena wasn't speaking to her, she wasn't on good terms with Jenny, Dan was about as talkative as her maid who spoke no English, Vanessa didn't like her, and Nate probably wanted to kill her. All she had was Chuck, because he was all that was left. But she did love him, a lot more than she had ever expected to, in her wildest dreams.

"I'm going to the bathroom. If there are any updates on Nate, call me on the cell. And tell the nurses to take good care of him. I'll be back," Blair said, with a slight wink to Chuck. Serena shot Blair a look that was intended to burn a whole through her robe and through her creamy porcelain skin. "If there are any updates on Nate, I'll be sure to tell the nurses, to not allow heartless girlfriends in to the hospital room. But that's just me," Serena spit out.

Serena was enraged, because of what Blair had done to Nate. She couldn't believe that she would hook up with Chuck right after Nate confessed his feelings for her. "If anyone knew about heartless, I think it would be someone other than me," Blair retaliated, directing her comment to Serena. She was referring to the incident in which Serena had hooked up with Nate behind Blair's back. _Meeow! Way to hit on a sore spot __**B!**__ Like they taught us in our same sex elite private schools, anything is fair game._

How dare she bring that up? Serena scoffed. "Actually B, you happen to be right. Chuck would sure no about being heartless not to mention backstabbing," Serena yelled. Suddenly everyone in the hospital was staring wide eyed at Serena and Blair, and they were tuning in to the fight like middle aged men tune in to foot ball on Sundays.

"Well then. Lets not make a scene. I think that would be rather déclassé. You can go back to what you were doing and so will I," Blair said haughtily addressing everyone in the waiting room in a tone that she had perfected at the premature age of ten. She walked out of the room with grace, and found the bathroom. Blair waited five minutes, sitting on the sink counter, in her ridiculous bathrobe, waiting for Chuck to come. Then suddenly, he was there.

"What was your excuse to get away?" Blair asked, already pulling Chuck close to her, and grazing her lips with his. "I told them that I had business to attend to," Chuck smirked. Blair pushed Chuck up against the wall of the bathroom, pulling him in by his suit lapels, and kissed him passionately. She slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his abs as she went. _Mmmhhhm. Yum._

"So, now do I have permission from her highness to put my hands wherever I want to," Chuck said, smiling faintly like he always did as he mocked Blair. Blair nodded, and kissed him again. Chuck made sure to make good use out of his new found privileges. Things were just getting heated, when Blair's phone rang.

She rushed to answer it, and it was Jenny. "Hey Blair. They are letting visitors in to Nate's room now. So if you want to come, its room 509." Blair cringed, but then nodded. "I'll be there."

Chuck smirked as she came back over to him. "What was that? Someone less embarrassing offering to kiss you in public?" Blair glared at him. "No. They are letting visitors in to Nate's room." The mood suddenly became solemn. Blair leaned into Chuck, and hugged him. Chuck didn't do hugs, but for this once, he just held her body close to him. "Blair. No Matter what happens, I will always love you."


	13. Author's Note

Heyy everyone.

Sorry this isnt't a chapter…but I need to ask everyone that reads this to review. I am starting to wonder how many people actually read this, because I don't want to write something that very few people read, no matter how much fun I have writing it.

So please review people! Thank you. And also, if you have any ideas or suggestions of what you think should happen in this fic.

Thank you,

Love always,

Lauren


	14. The Haze Of Love

A/N: Okay. I am so sorry about posting that auhor's note as a chapter, so I gave you a pretty long chapter this time to make up for it. Thank you to all who have been reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions about where this story should go, please PM them to me. I would love to hear them. The song lyrics in this chapter are Thunder by Boys Like Girls. :

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Today is a winding road_

_Thats taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

Jenny sat beside the hospital bed that contained a slightly-out-of-it, yet still hot, Nate. He was just waking up, and jenny was already talking a mile a minute. "oh my god. Are you ok? How do you feel?" Jenny asked, leaning over the bed. Nate looked up at her, and in his hospital drug haze, she looked really hot. "I've been better…" Nate muttered trailing off. Jenny smiled, and placed her hand on one of his rock hard biceps. "It'll be okay. And I'm sorry about the whole Blair-Chuck thing," Jenny said softly, attempting to console him. It didn't help, and only seemed to deepen Nate's anger. Nate sat up in the bed, his fists clenched. "Speaking of Chuck, where is that jackass? I need to teach him a little lesson!"

Nate asked with a quick burst of pent up anger. Just then, with his always impeccable timing, waltzed in Chuck, followed by Blair

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

Jenny's eyes widened, and she sighed. Things were about to get ugly. Very very ugly. "Nathaniel!" Chuck said, trying to sound cheery. He had his fingers intertwined with Blair's, and strolled in as always, as if he owned the place. "Get you hands off of her!" Nate yelled, sitting up fully in the bed. He got off of the neatly made hospital bed, and took a step toward Chuck. Chuck, instinctively, took a step back, and told Blair to stand over near Jenny. "Don't you tell her what the hell to do! Get away from my girlfriend!" Nate said, lunging at Chuck and throwing a punch that hit Chuck square in the eye. Chuck retaliated, and punched Nate in the stomach. "Don't you see it? She chose me, Nathaniel!" Chuck yelled. This seemed to piss Nate off anymore and Nate pinned Chuck to the wall, and punched him in the jaw, sending Chuck to the ground. "Bass, you may think you own every girl but you don't. She's mine! Accept it!" Nate screamed, tackling Chuck.

_Ohh. Our boys are getting primitive. Fight out your problems. We certainly don't mind!_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

Blair was screaming and yelling frantically. But nothing seemed to stop the fight blood was gushing from someone and they rolled around on the ground, kicking and punching each other, in furry.

"Stop it! Nate! Chuck! Don't do this!" Blair screamed, wanted to step in the middle of the fight. She gave one exasperated glance to Jenny who looked scared out of her mind. "What makes you think you're good enough for her?" Nate screamed, hauling off and slamming his fist into Chuck's chin. Chuck clutched his chin in pain and then leaped off the floor. "Because I make her happy, Nathaniel. In more ways than one," Chuck said smirking, to get on Nate's nerves. He was now really pissed.

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know_

Nate grabbed Chuck and shoved him, sending him reeling into the counter. "You really have no idea what you're missing, Nathaniel. I've taught her everything I know, but it really isn't about that." Nate and Chuck circled each other, each ready to strike if the other one were to be off their guard. "Don't talk about her like that, Nate said, lunging and attempting to throw a punch. Chuck dodged the punch, and stepped to the left nearly crashing into a stunned Jenny. "You son of a bitch! You don't give a damn about her. All you want to do is sleep with every girl you see." This time

Nate did punch Chuck square in the jaw. "Shit, Nate!" Chuck yelped. This was getting bad, and Chuck had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He winced in pain. "Don't you get it? I may not be able to give her the world, but I can give her the one thing she wants…happiness." _In what way, __**C?**_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

Nate's face calmed only for a moment, in thought before he smacked chuck with the side of his arm, and Chuck blocked it, and then tackled him to the ground. "Stop! Chuck, Nate! Just stop!" Blair screamed, standing up. She couldn't take watching them practically kill each other, and they were talking about her as if she wasn't standing right next to them.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

The boys looked up at her, only for a second, and then resumed their fighting. They were on the ground; Nate's had a huge bruise on the side of his face, and Chuck had a black eye and a bleeding lip. Jenny stood up like Blair, and with a glance of approval from Blair, grabbed Nate and tried to pry him off Chuck. It didn't work very well and the boys only kept fighting. "You low life sleaze bag! That's my girlfriend! She's mine!" Nate yelled, ramming his elbow into Chuck's stomach. Chuck winced in pain, and then retaliated by ramming Nate against the floor. He hated having to do this to his best friend, but it was for Blair. His anger was raging a Nate for the things he had said. He loved Blair, and as strange as it was to think, he would do anything for her.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

"She doesn't belong to you, Nathaniel. She doesn't belong to anyone," Chuck reasoned, jumping off the ground, before Nate had time to inflict more pain upon him. Nate stood up too, and they circled each other for a moment, until Jenny forcefully grabbed Nate, and Blair grabbed Chuck. The girls pulled them to other sides of the hospital room, but they were still yelling back and forth. "You act like you can take care of her. But you can't. I know what you do to girls. You do them and leave them!" Nate said, his voice rising. Blair had to speak up now. She wasn't a wallflower, and never would be, even though she was confused.

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

"Hello? I'm right here. I'm not a stray puppy, Nate. I don't need taking care of. And if you both could stop attempting to tear each other's faces off, I might be able to talk for my self," Blair said, demanding attention. Chuck nodded, and smirked. Chuck's cell phone was laying on the ground, in the middle of the tile floor, and Nate grabbed it. He began flipping through the phone book, with a frown on his face. "Blair. Does this sound like the kind of guy you want to be with? Phone book entries: Anna that Canadian slut, Annie with the hot bod, Amanda with the DD's, Alysssa blonde, Alison that club girl….i could go on," Nate said, reading aloud from Chuck's phone book. Blair fought back tears. She knew that Chuck was a playboy, and that he loved her, but hearing about these girls so bluntly, made her wonder. How much could she really trust Chuck?

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

"Blair. It's not like that," Chuck said, pleading, seeing the hurt look on her face. Blair just looked past him at the white wall, blankly. "I don't want to deal with this." Blair put her head in her hands. Things were getting too complicated for her liking. And to think that this was supposed to be a fun, carefree trip to the hamptons. Blair jumped up, and walked out of the room, teetering on her jimmy Choo stilettos, that looked ridiculous with her bath robe.

Blair parked herself in the hallway, on the tile floor, in a heap. She didn't want to think, and she desperately needed someone to talk to. Serena, her normal confident, hated her, and that left her no one. Suddenly, her phone rang, and she extended an arm to pick it up. "Hello?" she said sadly into the phone. There was a starting response on the other end. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf! Do you know what you are making this family look like?" her mother yelled on the phone. Wait. What? Blair had no idea what her mother was talking about, and frankly didn't care, because it was surely trivial. "Mom? What are you talking about? I don't have time for this!" Blair snapped.

"Charles Bass. That's what I'm talking about." Her mother sounded enraged, almost as bad as the time Blair and Serena had gone clubbing at 13 with their fake ideas and had ruined two of her best dresses. But how did her mom know about Chuck? Word traveled fast on the upper east side, but not that fast. "Wait, mom. How do you know?" Blair asked, picking at her ballet slipper pink nails. "Its all over the internet. Gossip Gal, or whatever. On video no less, of you two canoodling. The point is, it is embarrassing to the Waldorf family," Blair's mom said sounding desperate. Blair's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach and her head hurt. It was all over. Her life, was done for. Everyone back home knew, and they knew everything. _Honey, they only think they no everything. There is only one person that truely does. Moi!_

"Mom. I love him. And I think he loves me too." Blair's mom scoffed. "Love? Chuck Bass Loves You? Please Bass' doesn't Love anyone, trust me. Your just another bedding toy he can throw away. And what about Nate? Now that's a boy that can really show you love. Not Chuck Bass," Her mother quipped. Blair bit down on her bottom lip. She hated it that her mother could never except anything she did, but under normal circumstances, she wouldn't accept anything she had done either. Maybe it was just the haze of love. "Why does Nate always have to be involved? I can't believe all these years I let you manipulate me into thinking that Nate and I were meant to be!" Blair screamed. Tears ran down her face for the third time that day. Nothing could go right. The whole world wanted her with Nate, and she just couldn't seem to do what everyone wanted.

"Because you are!! I will not let you ruin your life as I did! Marrying your father was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life, and look what has happened...he left us!" Eleanor yelled. Blair contemplated hanging up the phone, but she didn't. Her mother would only call back, and be even more angry. "Mom. I don't need your input right now. I'll call you back when I have time to deal with you," Blair snapped, as she shut her phone. Her mother yammering in her ear about how great Nate was, wasn't helping. Her heart was screaming stay with Chuck, but her mind was telling her to get with Nate. And her mother wasn't helping.

_The most famous fashion designer on the UES, seems to like to take control of more than the runway. Try __**B's**__ life?_

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Blair. She turned around, ready to smack them off, assuming they were Chuck's or Nate's. But they were far from manly. "I'm sorry, B." It was Serena, who she was looking up at. "S, what are you doing?" Serena looked at blair, and gave her a huge hug. "I was getting Nate some flowers from the gift shop, and then I heard theses nurses talking about the tape of you wand Chuck on gossip girl. And I knew you needed me." Blair smiled through her tears. Her best friend was back.

Blair cried and Serena cried, just sitting there in the hallway of the hospital. They cried out of happiness, and for everything they had been through. "Blair. I am so sorry. I still can't believe you and Chuck, but no one deserves this. And if anyone knows about forbidden love, its me," Serena said referencing what she had with Nate. Blair frowned. Did she have to bring that in to this? But Blair shrugged it off. "But that's the problem. Everyone wants me to not love Chuck so badly, that I'm starting to not trust him," Blair said exasperated. Serena looked down. She didn't know what to say to this one.

"And I think I'm going to need to make a choice that I don't want to make," Blair finished sadly. Serena pushed a lock of hair behind Blair's ear; a motherly gesture. "Blair. What ever you have to do. But don't settle for what everyone else wants," Serena said. That statement snapped Blair to her senses. She loved Chuck, and there was no way she could leave him. But she had to. It would crush her. As much as she wanted to be okay with Nate, she never would be. It had to be Chuck, or no one.So no one was her only option.

"Go. B. Go back in there and do what you have to do. But I am starting to think that you should be with Chuck, because as heinous as he is, a Chuck bass in a relationship is better for all of us," Serena said smiling. Blair giggled. "Now you start to accept him, as I am going to leave him. But I'll be back, and we need to disuss Vanessa. What is going on with her? She actually looked decent!" Blair quipped, plastering on a fake smile as if she was happy with her choice, before she stepped back into Nate's hospital room. "You know you love me! Good luck B!" Serena called at Blair, giggling at their inside joke since 6th grade. Blair called it back.

Vanessa and Dan sat in the cafeteria of the hospital, eating hospital food, when Serena waltzed in. Suddenly, one look at Serena and her effortless beauty and Vanessa felt about as pretty as a mini-van mom. Can and her had been having a great time, laughing and talking before she had to show up. "Hey!" Serena said, kissing Dan softly on the lips. "Hey Serena!" Vanessa said trying to sound cheery. Why did Serena have to be so perfect? "Hey V! I'm gonna grab a salad from the salad bar. I'll be back. Ok?" Serena said, her infamous smile plastered on her face. In a few minutes, Serena came back with her plateful of garden greens.

Vanessa and Dan were laughing about something, when Vanessa playfully tousled Dan's hair. She tossed her hair back, and then placed a hand on Dan's arm. Serena looked at that display of affection strangely. Was she flirting? _Oooh. __**V and D**__ sitting in a tree. Who knew I could be poetic?_

Blair walked back into the solemn hospital room. The nurses had put Nate back in his bed, and had bandaged up both of the guys. They looked like they had gone to war, complete with the dried blood. _Now that's sexy!_ Blair walked over to Chuck and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey," she said. Chuck smirked. "Hey yourself." Blair giggled. Chuck managed to always make her smile, and get this amazing feeling in her stomach. But she had to squash that feeling. It was over. "Can I talk to you outside," Blair asked. Chuck smiled and got up off his chair. "You can talk to me where ever you want to," Chuck replied cockily. Blair and Chuck walked outside of the room in to a vacant room. There was nothing in there but a hospital bed. "So, what did you want to talk about, Princess?" Chuck said smirking again. God, it was so hott when he did that. "Chuck. It would be better for both of us, if you just left me alone and found a new bedding toy to mess around with?" Blair said, avoiding eye contact. Chuck frowned and grabbed her arm. "Look Waldorf. When are you going to realize that I don't want anyone else, and neither do you?"

"Chuck just… I'm sick of dealing with you. Now you can find the door." Blair said, walking fast away from Chuck.

Chuck ran to Blair and walked in front of her, making her scoff.

"Blair, what I said a couple days ago.. I meant it. I meant all of it.." He whispered to her. "I haven't felt this way about anyone. But because of my past, you can't believe me. Though.. I don't think you realized that I've changed because of you. And the fact that you're going to leave me for a guy who obviously doesn't love you as much as I do.." Chuck told her. He looked extremely sad, which shocked Blair. "Just.." Chuck whispered, taking Blair's hand. "Don't end us."

"Honestly, Chuck. I don't know what to say," Blair said. This was more horrible than she could have ever imangined. He loved her and she was ripping his heart out. Chuck couldn't believe it himself that he was practically begging her, but he had never felt this way before, and was certain that he could never feel this way with anyone else. "Say you'll stay with me," Chuck whispered. He fumbled with something in his pocket. "I've been wanting to give this to you for a while," Chuck said, pulling a necklace out of his pocket. It was a tiny silver heart on a thin chain, from Tiffany's and "To the only girl I will ever love" was inscribed on the back.

Blair began to get teary eyed. The only girl he would ever love? That was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to her. But she just couldn't accept the necklace. Blair could barely speak. "I…I…Can't accept this." Chuck kissed her lightly on the lips. "Yes you can. You are the only girl I will ever love. Blair looked at him sadly. She wanted to leap in to his arms and kiss him until her lips were chapped, but her mother kept coming to mind. Disgracing the family…..

"My mother says I can't do this," Blair said. Chuck ruffled her hair, and smiled sadly. "Since when does she know what's best for you?" Blair shook her head. "It's not just that," She said. "It's that…I'm sort of afraid to love you." Blair leaned in and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. "And why is that?" He asked her, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Because…I'm afraid you are going to hurt me like Nate did," Blair said now crying. To Chuck she looked like a scared little girl, yet still the most beautiful girl he had ever layed eyes on. Some how she needed to know that Chuck could never do what Nate did to her. Chuck gently lifted Blair's head up.

"Blair, you know I wouldn't do that. I'm not Nate. I never will be. I don't care about him. And now its only up to you if you want this relationship to work. I love you, and only you. And it doesn't matter whose numbers are in my phone, or the girls that like meIt only matters about who i like.." Chuck said rambling. It was quite a speech for him. Chuck wasn't a man of many words, and the majority of tem were usually perverted. Blair cleared her throat. She couldn't believe that she was having a heart to heart with Chuck Bass.

"I understand what you're saying, I really do.. but I just can't put my heart out there anymore.. it's like I've built up a wall around that and as much as I try, I can't crash it down. I can't let my heart get crushed like it has over and over again," Blair said, truthfully. Chuck smirked. "I'll crash down the wall for you. I'll be there to guard you're heart, and then maybe we can crash down together," Chuck said. Blair smiled a little. That was such a Chuck-ish thing to say. Sweet but with a touch of perverted humor. Words couldn't describe what Blair wanted to say. So she didn't use words.

Her lips crashed in to his, and she could taste the frillier taste of Chuck. She realized that she had to be gentle because his lip was cut from the fight with Nate. Blair traced her finger's gently across Chuck's broad chest, and Chuck moaned in to the kiss. She kept her touch light, since his entire body was bruised and battered from the fight. As she kissed Chuck, Blair realized that there could be nothing that she would ever want more. How could she have ever doubted it?


	15. Gossip Girl Blog 4

I interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for this piece of late breaking news!

**Hey upper east siders!**

My tipsters are the _best._ For your daily bit of scandal I have the goods on **B & C.** And I have it on video. They thought they fooled us, but contrary to popular belief that couture clad, beautiful girls are dumb, I am actually quite smart. And I have their number, or rather- sex tape. Oooh La La. Can you believe it that our own Princess **B** has been getting it on with the ultimate womanizer, **C?**

Ohh. But don't be to hard on her. I don't blame her. **C,** how ever smarmy and crude, does have a certain charm to him.

**On the other end…**

**N **seemed to take this awfully hard. Warning to readers: Scotch is not to be used as an anti depressant. _Vicoden is better!_

Poor **N** spent all of yesterday in the ICU of south Hampton hospital. But don't feel to bad, he was attended to by nurses in candy striper outfits. _How much worse can it get for a guy?_

And he got his revenge on **C! **_Cat fight! Or should we say dog fight! _What ever you would like to call this, it was better than the fight at the Bass Brunch. How come whenever there is a fight, **C **is involved? _Don't worry __**C!**__ We don't mind. You are actually quite hott when you are fighting!_

_**Trading closets? **_

A few of my darling readers have alerted me to the fact that a girl who looked an awfull lot like **V**, was seen traipsing around the South Hampton hospital. Now that isn't that strange since **V's **always been a little morbid, but here's the part that is sure to give you a kick in your true-religion-coved butt: she looked fashionable. **Little Miss V** was clad in a Tory Burch frock and matching flats. The even sicker thing: I have those flats in three colors. _Hey at least the girl knows how to play dress up! _

**B, **on the other hand, knows how to play dress down. Wearing a bathrobe isn't my idea of a fashion statement, but ever since **B **wore one to the hospital, they've been showing up all over the city. It's a perfect just-leaving-my-boyfriend's-house-after-a-long-night outfit (_**B!**__ What would your mother think!)_, but it isn't my choice for catching that lacoste wearing hottie's attention.

_But then again_ **B** _doesn't seem to need to catch any ones attention. _

**Lonely Boy or Lover Boy?**

**D **seems to be spending time with more than one gorgeous girl lately. What is going on between him and** V? **I know they have a history, but what about** S? **There is only so much flirting two people can do before they want to tear eachother's clothes off_. I should know._

Dear GG,

My daughter has been involved in many scandalous acts, and she is disgracing the family. I don't want her with this boy, who as far as I am concerned, is absolutely heinous. What can I do,

Love,

Concerned Mother

Dear concerned mother,

Calm down, hun. Don't pretend you've never made a bad choice in guys. We just can't help it. Good girls like us are attracted to bd boys. So relax, sip a mimosa, and think about it. How bad could it be?

-GG

Dear GG,

I've been dumped, and I've never been dumped before. For my best friend no less. Wha should I do to get my self out of the dumps?

-She-loves-me-not

Dear she-loves-me-not,

One word! Rebound. Find a girl who will drive your Ex crazy with jealousy, but someone who would never dump you. Hey babe, I'm always available! Wait a second! Aren't you the same user that submitted the **CB** tape? Thank you BTW, sweetie,

-GG

Dear GG,

My best friend is starting to look seriously hott! And I have a girlfriend, who I love. But m best friend is starting to look really good. Wha tshould I do?

-best and beautiful

Dear best and beautiful,

_Oooh bad boy! _Go for it. Why not. Dump your girlfriend and kiss your best friend. I'm pretty sure she wont mind. _I sure wish I was your BFF!_

-GG

**XOXO,**

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip girl **


	16. Secret Smiles

Author 's Note: Heyyy everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've had a bit of writers block, and I just got back from a vacation to New York City. So I had a bit of inspiration.

I need to clear a few things up that I don't know if I have made clear in my story. Blair doesn't know that Nate was the one who

ATTENTION BLAIR AND NATE FANS: In my fic, B and N's relationship is not over for good. I will assure you that I have something planned for them. I am bit of a B & N fan, but I am more a BC fan.

PLEASE DO ME A HUGE FAVOR BY MESSAGING ME OR REVIEWING ME YOUR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I NEED A FEW :

Review and thank you for reading. :

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair lay on a hospital bed, smiling. It was the only time she had ever made out on a hospital bed in a vacant room, and it was so un-her. But it was with Chuck, and she wouldn't have cared where she was kissing him, as long as she was. "I love you, Bass," Blair said smiling. She had never had a more traumatic day, yet she had never had such a good day before. Chuck smirked, and then kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you too, Waldorf. But enough of the mushy stuff. I don't to mushy. I do however do amazing girls," Chuck said looking at Blair, who rolled her eyes. "You do everything in your line of vision," she joked.

Chuck didn't respond to this one. He jus kissed her. Kissing Blair became addicting, and he didn't want his lips off of hers for too long. He pushed back thoughts of his fight with Nate, Blair's mom, and any other problems to the back of his head, and focused on kissing her.

Serena and Jenny sat in the hospital room with Nate, who was now strapped down to the bed, so that he couldn't possibly get in anymore fights. Jenny had been sitting next to Nate trying to calm him down for nearly an hour. He was reeling about Blair and Chuck, and every time their names were uttered, he clenched his hand into a fist. Jenny felt so bad for him, because he seemed to love Blair so much. Even sitting in that hospital bed, all beat up, and connected to an I.V he looked really hot to Jenny. He just had that sad look on his face that reeled her in. There was just something about Nate. _**Little J?**__ Is it his hair? Those eyes? That body? Don't worry about it. We all understand. The boy is plain yummy._

"I can't believe of all people, Chuck Bass. He doesn't give a damn about anyone," Nate said. Jenny could see the hurt in his eyes. She wanted to give him a hug or something, but she didn't want to be weird. "Nate…I'm sorry. Maybe he shows something else to Blair," Jenny said, trying to be sweet. Nate scowled. Chuck did have two sides to him, selfish and ass-like, but he was sure that Blair wouldn't be attracted to either of those. This was crazy, and it wasn't right. Chuck was not her type. Maybe Blair had just had a momentary lapse of judgment, or had been drunk. It was only one make out session after all, but the thought that she had turned him down for Chuck was horrifying._ One kiss? I'm not so sure about that __**N.**_

Four hours later, Nate had been released from the hospital, and Jenny, Vanessa, Dan, Nate, and Chuck, were back at the Hamptons house. Blair and Serena, however, after Blair's sudden burst of nostalgia, had decided to go in to town and get food for a good old fashion thanksgiving dinner for the nest day. Blair pushed the cart down the aisle in Gelson's, the hamptons gourmet market, looking for ingredients for her dad's famous pumpkin pie. "B. I found the flour!" Serena called from around the corner. Blair maneuvered the cart to where Serena was standing, and loaded to bags of flour in the cart. "Perfect. Everything is falling in to place, as it should," Blair said haughtily. _Are you so sure, __**B? **__Because when you're counting on a Bass, you just might not be counting for too long…_

Serena smiled knowingly. "So I guess things worked out well with chuck?" Blair smiled slightly and fixed her headband on top of her head. "Mmmhmm. Well, as well as they could work out with Chuck. After all he is Chuck Bass, and no one will ever understand about us." Serena giggled, and reached over to grab a bag of sugar. "Well, although not many other people like him, the point is, you do." Blair thought about that last statement for a moment. That was the point. She liked him, even thought most people found him obnoxious, and it didn't really matter how anyone else felt.

"Thanks, S. That means a lot to hear you say that," Blair said for a moment of friendship sappiness, and then she regained her normal poise. Serena giggled, and grabbed the cart from Blair pushing it a little faster. "I don't even want to know what was up with the bathrobe you were wearing in the hospital either." Now it was Blair's turn to slightly smile. The bath robe was another Chuck induced faux pas, and as mortifying as it was, it was almost funny. Blair Cornelia Waldorf, in her normal state would have never thought this funny, but with Chuck, she just seemed much lighter and carefree. After all, could things get anymore complicated? _**Little Miss B**_ _Oh so confident. Here's a little lesson for you, as I learned in my elite all girl's private school, on the Upper East Side, anything can and will happen. Beware __**B!**_

"Oh. That bathrobe. I didn't have time to get some clothes on," Blair said, drawing less attention to herself, by grabbing a bottle of Champagne off the rack and then looking at it passively. Serena feigned shock. "B!" Serena stopped the act of surprise and grabbed another bottle of Champagne. "I guess since you are dating Chuck, a lack of clothes would make since." Blair nodded. Chuck was not a fan of clothes in general, but Blair thought that maybe their relationship was more than just that. Chuck was different around her. Sweet. _Sweet? Are we thinking of the same Chuck Bass? The one whose motto is "Tap that Ass"? Well maybe he is doing that too?_

Dan and Vanessa sat in the downstairs living room. Chuck had slunk off to somewhere, and Jenny was hanging out with a disgruntled Nate in the den. Dan had a hunch that Jenny had a little crush on Nate, and it didn't bother him too much. Nate wasn't so bad, and after all it was just a little crush. He could hardly keep his eyes off Vanessa though who looked amazing. It was obvious that someone had helped her, because there was no way that she could have put all that makeup on, on her own. Vanessa just didn't do those kinds of things. She wore combat boots and plastic jewelry, not flats and thin delicate jewelry. He couldn't help wondering who she was trying to impress. "So...um…Dan…I have something that I really need to tell you," Vanessa said softly. She looked almost scared, and she was nervously picking at her nail beds._ Now that's attractive!_

"Okay. Go ahead," Dan replied. This was weird. Vanessa was acting so serious, as if she was about to tell him that someone died. "I…," She started. Vanessa's heart was racing. She didn't want to ruin anything between Dan and Serena, because even through jealousy, she had grown to like Serena. But she really needed to tell Dan how she felt before it ate her inside out. But she just couldn't…. "I…um…" Vanessa started again. She was babbling like an idiot, and it was horribly embarrassing. Vanessa could never be as beautiful as Serena, and Dan would never return her feelings. After all, he had the most amazing girl on the  
Upper East Side. Vanessa could never be what Dan wanted.

_Sorry__** V.**__ But you can take the girl out of Brooklyn, but you can't take Brooklyn out of the girl._

"Vanessa? I thought you were going to tell me something?" Dan said softly. Vanessa put her head in her hands. How to tell him…. "Its complicated. I just…Oh I don't know," Vanessa muttered. Dan looked at her, confused. "What's complicated?" Vanessa shook her head. There was no way that she could ever tell him that she loved him. It just wasn't possible. No matter how cute she looked, she could never be what he wanted, and she still felt like an out of place Brooklyn girl. "What's complicated is how much I am worried about my film project for the arts festival. I wanted to know if you couldn't help me with it?" Vanessa ad-libbed, thinking of the first thing that popped in her head.

Dan looked at her quizzically again. "Of course I will," Dan said smiling. Vanessa's heart instantly melted in to a pile of goo, seeing that amazing smile. She suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Vanessa leaped off the couch, her dress poofing out behind her and ran out of the room. "On second thought, I don't need help," she called. _Smooth!_

"Jenny. I just don't know how I'm going to stand being in the same house as them," Nate said. He was referring to Blair and Chuck, and him and jenny were sitting in the din next to a lit fire. Jenny had been trying to give him good advice for the last hour, and she really was way beyond her years. But she was sweet, and innocent which was what Nate really needed to see. That's what he had though Blair was, until the day before. "Well, you are kind of stuck here. Just try to ignore them. Blair will get bored with Chuck, or disgusted." Jenny trilled. She was trying very hard no to stare at Nate's amazing biceps, or his abs that you could see though his Lacoste Polo. _Those biceps! The better to hold you with!_

"How do you ignore it? Blair and Chuck are everywhere, and all over each other." Nate sipped his coffee. He really wanted a drink but after the incident involving the scotch earlier that day, he was entirely out of the question. Jenny thought about this one for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe you should just not talk to them, and try to avoid close situations with them. You must really love her…." Jenny trailed off. What she would give to be the girl Nate loved so much. Blair had been so lucky and she threw it all away for Chuck Bass? Something was seriously wrong with her.

"I did. I mean do. I still do. But I can't be with her. Maybe her and Chuck deserve each other" Nate said, in thought. Jenny smiled, and then Nate smiled. She loved it when he smiled, because some how it felt like a secret smile just for her. "I think they do. I mean no offense Nate, but Blair can be kind of…mean…and you know about Chuck," Jenny said, awkwardly. She felt weird bashing Blair around Nate, but Blair hadn't been nice to her lately. It still didn't change Jenny's desire to be friends with her. "No offense taken. I know what you mean."

After another hour of talking, they were both actually laughing. Nate never thought that someone could make him laugh after loosing his girlfriend, his best friend, and nearly his life, in one day. But Jenny seemed to have that power. She seemed so much different than anyother girl's Nate knew. She didn't are about money, she was innocent, sweet, bubbly, and really funny. The last thing that she seemed was 14. It was starting to approach dinner time, and Nate was getting hungry. They had pumped the entire contents of his stomach, which meant he was starving. "Hey? Do you want to go out to eat?" Nate asked Jenny. _Oooh LaLa!_

Jenny's heart fluttered and her stomach had butterfly's. She was about ready to go to dinner with the most amazing boy on the upper east side. This was amazing. Jenny Alyson Humphrey never had truly amazing things happen to her. But of course the dinner was just as friends. "Yeah! Sure! Of course!" Jenny said smiling. Nate got up off the love seat, and extended a hand to Jenny, pulling her up. "Lets go."

Blair burst in to her hamptons house, followed closely by Serena, flanked with shopping bags. "I'm home!" Blair sing-songed. She ran in to the kitchen, her shopping bags thrown on the ground. Serena follwed, and then saw Dan sitting on the couch in deep thought. She came up behind him and kissed his cheek. "Hi," she whispered. Dan spun around and kissed her hard. He hadn't spent much time with her lately and was missing the feeling of his lips on hers. The thing with Vanessa was becoming weird and he had no idea what was going on with her. She was acting so…different.

"Hey! Lovebirds, We're going clubbing." Blair yelled from the staircase. Blair never was a club girl, but right now she needed a huge martnini.The Hamptons had the chicest clubs, and they couldn't miss out on the Friday night scene. She ran up the stairs, and burst in to her room. What to wear? That was the question. She looked though her suitcase, contemplating each piece. She finally decided on a Marc Jacobs dress, black Worford tights, a red head band, and a pair of red Jimmy Choo heels. She looked perfect as always with just a dab of blush, an gloss on her apple red lips. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Blair fluffed her chestnut curls, and called "come in!"

Chuck opened the door and stood in the door way. "Why are you putting on clothes when we could be taking them off?" Chuck asked smirking. Blair, now completely ready, slided over to him. "Because, we are going clubbing." Chuck smiled, and kissed her deeply, as Blair leaned up against the wall. He ran her fingers through her hair, and Blair pushed him away. Chuck looked momentarily shocked. "First off, that lip gloss took me forever to do, and my hair is perfect right now and mustn't be disturbed."

"Vanessa! Are you coming?" Serena called up the stairs. Vanessa was sitting upstairs in her room, watching a full house marathon. She couldn't believe how badly she had chickened out with Dan. She didn't want to go to some ritzy club with them, but she had no choice. Anytime with Dan was worth it. "Yeah. I'll be down."

The limo picked them up in ten minutes and they were at the famous Hampton club, blue crush, in five minutes. Dan helped Serena out of the limo, and Chuck just out out, leaving Blair. Blair frowned, as Chuck just looked at her. "Uhh. Hello? Ever heard of chivalry?" Blair asked, giving Chuck a death glare. "Chivalry is dead," Chuck muttered smirking. He loved making her mad, because she was so hott when she was pissed. Blair got out of the limo, and stomped on Chuck's foot with her heels. Chuck only smiled and kissed her. "You are so unbelievably sexy when you're mad."

On the way to the entrance to the club, they had to pass by a small Italian restaurant. There was a couple sitting in the restaurant window looking awfully cozy sharing a plate of spaghetti. They were talking and laughing, and the guy kept grabbing the girl's hand. The only problem with this was that Blair knew these people. A little too well. Jenny was going to be ruined. No one take's Blair Waldorf's sloppy seconds and gets away with it!

_That's right! __**N & J**__ were having an innocent little dinner, and this has set our __**Lovely B**__ on fire! Oooh. Catfight!_

_Will __**V**__ finally confess her feelings to __**D? **__Or is silence really golden?_

_With Thanksgiving tomorrow, and a whole night of clubbing ahead, who knows what could happen!_

_But I'm betting my new Marc Jacobs tote, that __**B and C **__are on the rocks before the end of tomorrow! _


	17. In Love With Two

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! My computer got taken away for two weeks, because of my crappy grades! So I will post a lot this week, to make up for my lack of updates. Oh and by the way, the song in this chapter is called in love with two. And the amazing idea of the Blair/Chuck fight was given to me by Cali4me92!

The Music in the club was blasting, people were dancing, drinks were being downed like water after a ten mile run, and Blair Waldorf was crying. Not shaking and sobbing crying, but tears were welled up in her big doe eyes. The sight of Nate and Jenny talking and laughing had pushed her over the edge. Sure it was her that left Nate, but that didn't make it feel any better. Jenny was a wanna-be, who literally prided herself on being just like Blair. _Like the fabulous __**B?**__ Somehow I don't think that anyone could quite measure up…._

Blair sighed and took a sip of her appletini. Chuck had gone to get another drink, leaving her alone for a miniute. Why did she feel like this? Why did it crush her to see Nate with someone else? She _chose_ Chuck. But somehow, she expected Nate to mope around, wounded, and pining for her, like a character in a cheesy romantic movie. In her movie, she'd be the amazingly beautiful girl, who was way more amazing than Serena, and would never be his again. Nate would never date anyone, because no one could measure up to Blair._ Uhh, newsflash, sweetheart. Your life isn't a romantic movie, it's a horror film. Get over it._

She adjusted her red headband on her head and fluffed her perfect curls. "What's a girl like you doing here all alone?" a guy came up to her and asked. He was a decent looking guy, and he was a normal looking business man. "I may not be doing much, but I'll be doing nothing with you. And I'm here with my boyfriend," Blair said coolly. It felt strange to refer to Chuck as her boyfriend. He was, but Blair had never called any guy but Nate, that label. The businessman smirked. "Well then, if you bet bored with your boyfriend tonight, call me," he said dropping a business card in Blair's lap. What an ass!

"Normally, I'd say never say never. But for you I'll make an exception," Blair quipped. She shoved the card angrily in her Chanel tote. She would throw it out later. Suddenly, Chuck emerged from the crown of people, holding two Tiffany flutes of champagne. "Hey beautiful. Toss this back and the night can only get better," Chuck said suggestively, handing her the champagne. He then noticed the barely-there tears welled up in Blair's doe like eyes. Something was very wrong. Chuck pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned over to whisper. "Blair-bear? Whats wrong?" he said jokingly. _Blair Bear? Now that's attractive._

Blair jerked away at this. "Chuck. Do not call me that. It reminds me of my father, and pet names are atrocious," Blair snapped, shooting Chuck a glare. She didn't know why she was being so mean to him, but it just came out. It was like a gush of feelings. "This is about our dear old Nathaniel, and Little Jenny, isn't it?" Chuck asked. He was pretty cure that that was upsetting her a good deal, but he couldn't figure out why. Did it matter that Nate moved on? She moved on first. Blair cringed and took a sophisticated swig of champagne. "I'll take that as a yea," chuck continued.

Blair's eyes were welling up with tears again. "Its fine. Forget it."

This was what Blair always did. She pretended like nothing was wrong. It was the upper east side WASP princess way. Her mother had practically drilled it in to her head, as a young child, that she must never cry in public. It was disgracing to the family, her mother always chided.

_Looks like __**B's**__ broken the most important UES rule, three times in one day! What a rebel…_

Chuck knew that she was lying. Blair may have thought she was a good liar, but Chuck was better. He knew exactly what "forget it" meant. It meant that she just didn't want to talk about it. "Blair. Why do you give a damn, about Nate and what he does? You shouldn't care! He's not worth it!" Chuck said, sitting down on a bar chair next to her. Strobe lights were flashing across her fox like face. "I don't want to hear what I should and shouldn't feel!" Blair retaliated, sipping her champagne.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to feel! I'm trying to tell you to stop worrying your self over what Nathaniel does!" Chuck said his voice rising. Blair's heart leaped as if it was trying to escape her chest. Was he honestly trying to pick a fight with her? "Chuck! Just leave me the hell alone. Just GO!," Blair said snapping. The moment those words escaped her apple red lips, she regretted them. A look of shock came over Chuck's face before being replaced by anger. "Fine. Go do the deed with Nate for all I care!," he uttered. _Looks like our newest Upper East Side IT couple is already on the rocks…_

Serena danced around to the beat of the music, her white eyelette sundress flowing around her. Dan was attempting, and failing to dance, around her. Clubbing was not his thing and he shot his fists in the air as if he were punching at something, and jumped like his pants were on fire. Serena giggled at how ridiculous he looked. She grabbed his arms to stop them for that awful dancing and brought him in for a kiss. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Vanessa swooped in, holding a Appletnini in one hand and the purse she had bought that day, in the other. "Dan! Hey!" Vanessa yelled, pushing through a crowd of drunk college kids, to reach them. _Can you spell awkward…? I'm sure __**V **__can…_

Serena liked Vanessa, and everything, but there was something about the girl, that was just…slightly annoying. She seemed to pop up at the worst times, usually when Dan and Serena were lip locked. "Vanessa!" Serena said sweetly, unwrapping her arms from Dan's waist. Vanessa was already slightly drunk, as Serena could tell. She couldn't seem to walk in a straight line and was smiling a bit too much for her normal pessimistic façade.

Jenny was in a state of shock. She was actually in a restaurant, having dinner with Nate Archibald, the most amazing boy on the upper east side, and hadn't said or done anything embarrassing yet. That was a major miracle , since Jenny had a horrible tendency to be very clumsy in front of cute guys. She could vaguely recall a time in 8th grade, when her biggest crush, Alex Micheals, and her had gone out to dinner. An inident involving hot, spilled coffee on Alex's lap, and second degree burns that left Alex in the hospital, ensured that he would never speak to Jenny again.

Jenny sipped at her diet coke, and smiled at Nate, who was taking a bite of pasta. "So. How have you been lately other that the Blair issue?" Jenny asked. "Honestly? I'm stressed." he admitted to her. He had found it easy to speak with Jenny since she was just so chill about everything. Much like he was. Maybe it was because she was so young and innocent. He took a sip of his drink and sighed heavily as he held his head up in his palm. "I'm sure you know about my dad's situation already." he drawled as he looked at the bottles of alcohol that the bartender had up at the bar of the restaurant. "Things are just so screwed up at home, and Blair only added to it. I mean dad's doing great...but it's just stressful having to go up there to visit you know? My mom is acting weird too. She's more...I dunno how to even say it." he muttered, eating another bite of pasta."My life is just taking this new direction." he shrugged and looked at her. "The story of our lives right?"

_**Spotted: N pouring his heart out to Little J. **_

Jenny and Nate finished the dinner, with laughter, and full stomachs. Nate strolled out, his arm draped around Jenny's tiny shoulders, and opened the door leading them outside in to the cool air. This had been fun. Jenny, through her pleasant outlook on life, and her naturally sunny demeanor, had managed to take his mind off of Blair and Chuck. She was so happy and young, that it amazed Nate. Suddenly, Nate spotted a club next to the restaurant. People were pouring in to it, and it looked like a good time. "Jen? You want to check out that club over there?" he asked Jenny. She responded with an eager yes and he guided her in. The bouncer did nothing, when fourteen year old Jenny walked through the door, and within moments, they were inside the club.

_My number one, there could never be no one like_

_you . How come I feel this way again . _

_My number two, never tried to tell me what to _

_say or do . I'm so in love with two _

Blair was on the floor of the blue crush bathroom, crying in a heap. For once she didn't care about her tights getting dirty, or her dress being stained. Blair just wanted to let out her flood of emotions, and get rid of the food she had for lunch with Serena. She leaned her head over the toiled and stuck a manicured finger down her throat, as she always did, when she hit rock bottom. Her lunch came shooting up her throat and in moments she was rid of it. The more she cried, weaker she felt. What was she doing with chuck? Was it possible to be in love with two people?

_I don't want to push it, I don't want to fight . _

_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide but I can't make _

_up my mind.  I'm breakin' all my rules because of you ._

_You tell me it's not right and it tears me up inside._

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two._

Nate left Jenny for a moment to use the bathroom. He edged his way through the crowd of partiers, who were already plastered. He was probably the only sober one in the whole establishment, and that wasn't normal for him. He pushed to door open, to what he thought was the men's restroom, and walked in. But something wasn't right. Someone was sobbing and screaming on the floor of one of the stalls, and he was sure he had walked in to the wrong bathroom! He was in the women's room! But that wasn't what concerned him. He was worried about whoever that was crying on the floor.

_Hey, hey, hey I don't know what to do._

_Hey, hey, hey I choose the both of you_

_My number one, you give me everything _

_I need  But some thinks to I'm better with_

_My number two, he's the one that really makes _

_me feel so good _

_I'm so in love with two._

"Hey? Are you okay?" he muttered to whoever was in the stall. Nate didn't want to disturb them, but he needed to make sure that no one was hurt. Nate walked slowly and carefully toward the stall door and pushed the door open, to find that it was unlocked. On the ground, in a heap lay a girl, wearing a red dress, with chesnut curls. She was leaned over the toilet, throwing up either food, or drinks. The girl was obviously in serious turmoil over something, because she was so into her crying that she didn't even notice Nate. "Hey! Are you okay" Nate said a little louder. The girl spun around, and Nate's jaw dropped in shock. "Blair," he uttered.


End file.
